Moonlight
by Alex Tonks
Summary: Takes place after new moon. Bella gets accepted to Hogwarts, meets another mysterious boy and sees the Cullens. Rated T because I like the letter. T T Finished. BxOC Suck at summaries.


**Moonlight**

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV_

This whole summer was hell. James tried to kill me, Edward left and then Victoria came back. And now Charlie sent me to this weird school in England and I'm boarding the train. I caught a glimpse of this boy as I was boarding. He was devastatingly breath taking. He saw me and smiled. I blushed and got onto the train.

_Edward's POV_

We were just about to board the train that I had to run through a wall to get to. Literally. "This better be a good school for us to have to run through a wall." I told Alice. Only me, her, Emmett and Jasper came. Rosalie got accepted but she turned it down and told Emmett to come without her. Anyway, a sickly sweet scent washed over me. _Vampire. _Just one, so we could take him. But it smelled like he was right behind me. "Edward?" That voice. This is the voice that would give me nightmares if I could sleep. "Is it really you?" He asked as I turned around to face him. My brother. My own flesh and blood. Now a vampire.

_Cedric's POV_

"Cedric? I thought you died along with mom and dad?" Edwards voice was wary. The pixie like creature that was behind him grinned. "Hi. I'm Alice. You must be Cedric." She said as she held out her hand. Like the gentleman I was, I took her hand and slightly bowed as I kissed it. I heard a growl from the blond boy behind her. "Calm down Jasper! He's just being nice." A sweet scent filled my lungs. It drifted in from the left. I dropped Alice's hand as I turned to follow the scent. "I'll catch up with you later, bro!" I called over my shoulder as I followed the scent. I saw a beautiful girl with brown hair and deep chocolate eyes that glanced at me before she boarded. I followed her into the car and into the room. I sat across from her. "Hello" her voice was soft as silk but sounded timid and hurt. She blushed as I stared at her. She stared at me as if to say "May I help you with something?" but she sat frozen. How come I couldn't read her mind? This was driving me crazy! I went to go sit next to her and introduce myself. "Hi, I'm Cedric. And to whom may I owe this pleasure to?" I smiled. She seemed hesitant. But then she spoke. "I-I'm Bella." she said as she held out her hand as if to shake my hand. But instead I smiled and kissed the back of her hand. This caused her to redden more. "Nice to meet your acquaintance." I said.

**Chapter 2**

_Bella's POV_

He was so polite. I was mesmerized as he stared into my eyes. He was completely gorgeous. But all nice moments had to end sometime. The door opened and a blond boy came through. We didn't even notice. Until he said something of course. "Well, little Cedric finally got a girlfriend, did he?" This caused me to look down at the floor and blush even harder. "Shut up Malfoy!" Cedric snapped. I didn't know he has a mean side. "So, who's your little girlfriend, Diggory? She seems too hot for you." Malfoy continued. I had enough, I stood up, looked him straight in the eye, and punched him in the nose. I was shocked at myself, I've never had that much of a violent side, but this dirt bag brought it out in me. "Leave him alone!" I shouted. I can't believe I just said that. Normal Bella would have taken it silently. But no, not this Bella. The 'girlfriend' part was enough to bring the hole in my heart back. "He didn't do anything to you, so what right do you have coming in here and insulting him?" He recovered from the nose break. "I didn't do anything to you and you just punched me in the nose." I was pissed. "Except annoy the hell out of us. And I'm about to knee you in a much more sensitive part if you don't leave!" This felt good. Three people came in and sat on the opposite side watching how Malfoy reacted. All of a sudden, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at me. Cedric got up to stand between us. "Enough Draco. Leave us alone." So the slime ball was named Malfoy Draco? No that wasn't right. Draco Malfoy. That sounded like it. "Oooo. Cedric's sticking up for his girlfriend. I'm so scared." What is it with him and the word 'girlfriend'? I walked around Cedric to knee Dorko in the groin. I did. With all my strength too. He collapsed. Good. He won't be having any kids any time soon. "Call me that one more time and I'll bite your head off." I was super pissed. He stumbled out the door and left us alone. I sat down and everyone was staring at me. Cedric was the first to speak. "Remind me to stay on your good side." He said as he sat next to me. Just close enough to put his hand on mine. I unknowingly wrapped my arms around my torso so I could keep from breaking apart. The red headed boy introduced everyone. "I'm Ron Weasley, and this is Herminone Granger and Harry Potter. I'm guessing you already know Cedric and Malfoy." So the boy with the glasses was obviously Harry. He had dark brown hair and round glasses with a weird shaped scar on his forehead. Herminone was the girl obviously. She had bushy, light brown hair and was obviously crushing on Ron. "I'm Bella. So what's that kid's name? Draco Malfoy??" Herminone spoke up for the first time. "Yes, he gets on all our nerves. Don't let him bug you like that." How was I not suppose to let him bug me? "What did you mean by 'Call me that one more time?' What was he calling you?" Harry asked. This only made me hold myself tighter. I mumbled _His _name. "Edward." And I looked down as I felt the blood drain from my face and the tears well up.

_Cedric's POV_

She was upset about Edward? Edward that was my brother? No way. He wouldn't hurt her. Would he? It's been 50 years since I saw him last and - a quiet sobbing noise snapped me back into reality. Bella was sobbing. "Edward Mason?" I asked with disbelief. She nodded and sobbed loudly. I'll kill him. She tried to get up to leave but she fell to the floor. I caught her and she started to scream and sob. "Edward!!" She called between sobs. "Will you guys watch her? I'll be right back." They all nodded and I left to find my no good rotten brother. I followed his scent and soon found him. As soon as I was in the car I was yelling. "How could you do that to her!? Do you have any idea what she's going through right now?! She's just an innocent girl, how could you do that to her!?" He had no doubt that I was talking about Bella. He collapsed on the floor and started crying. I never knew vampires could cry. "I didn't mean to hurt her. We left to protect her. I thought that if she thought that I didn't love her anymore, she'd get over me easily. I've gone through hell without Bella!" I was near tears too. "Serves you right. She's suffering right now because of you. Stay away from her or I'll rip your throat out." And I left.

_Edward's POV_

He was right. I needed to suffer. Alice didn't bother me while Emmett and Jasper helped me up. I miss her so much. I need to apologize to her. But not with Cedric there.

**Chapter 3**

_Bella's Hallucination/Premonition_

I was chasing Edward through a grave yard. "Edward wait! Come back!" He slowly turned and I stopped. "Edward? No, I'm Cedric. Edward is my brother." He was wearing a yellow and black sweater with jeans. I saw Edward appear behind him. He had his wand in his hand and it was pointed at Cedric. "NO!" I screamed at him. But that just caused Edward to smile an evil smile. _"Cruccio!" _he screamed. I watched in horror as Cedric dropped to the floor in pain. He was twitching and screaming. I yelled at him to stop. And then I looked back at Edward. He looked at me and stopped. I went back to watching Cedric. He laid on the ground gasping for air and sweating. He got up and looked at me. I looked at him and then Edward and then back at him. "Run Cedric! Run!" I screamed at him. All of a sudden I heard _"Avada Kadavra!" _And I saw a bright green flash go towards Cedric. Cedric flew backwards and fell onto the ground, lifeless, dead. "NO!" I cried. Edward's smile turned to my favorite crooked smile but it was taunting. "Well, well, well. Your beloved Cedric, gone. And you, my dear Bella, soon to join him." He teased. But it didn't sound like him. I opened my mouth to say something but just screamed.

_Bella's POV_

I screamed. I felt someone wrap their arms around me and he said "Shh. Everything is fine now. Don't worry. I'm fine, your fine. Don't worry." I was still screaming. Thrashing and sobbing in his arms. I finally stopped, but I was still crying. I opened my eyes to find Cedric's arms around me. But I thought it was Edward. "Edward?" He looked confused. "Edward? No, honey. It's me Cedric. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay." He picked me up and sat down with me in his lap. I sobbed quietly now. Cedric was going to die. But I was going to do everything I could do to prevent his life from being lost. Even if I lost my own life to safe his.

**Chapter 4**

_Cedric's POV_

I was crying as I watched Bella thrash and scream. When she finally stopped, she thought I was Edward. I picked her up and sat down with her in my lap. She kept sobbing and crying. I felt so bad for her, but Edward deserved all this pain. I can't believe he would even do that to Bella. She was so beautiful, innocent, and she definitely had a mean side. She finally fell asleep after awhile. She was so peaceful when she slept. She talked in her sleep. "Cedric." I thought she was awake but she turned over and continued sleeping. "You obviously like her, Cedric." Herminone whispered. "Huh? No, I don't." She just smiled. "Well, it's obvious that Harry likes her, too." Harry turned his head toward Herminone. He was watching Bella, too. "No I don't. I was just..." He hesitated for the right words. "Wondering what she saying." Okay, I did like her. But I didn't want to take advantage of her or hurt her like Edward did. I'm so furious at Edward. I can't believe him. Doing that to Bella.

_Bella's Dream_

I was running in a maze of some sort. A hedge maze, when I saw a light at the end. I saw Cedric dash towards it with Harry soon behind him. I followed them. Cedric tripped and so did I. Harry didn't notice until we were screaming for him. He finally turned back and pointed his wand at the vines around our legs. _"Reducto!"_ He screamed. It hit Cedric's legs first. I was still tangled up. Cedric helped try to get the vines off of my legs but this caused them to tighten. I heard a crack. I screamed in pain.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up screaming. Cedric and Harry were the firsts ones to act. Cedric pulled me up into his arms. I shortly stopped and the screaming turned into sobbing and crying once more. The dream was so real, so vivid. I had felt the pain in my leg. But it wasn't broken. I was so confused. Cedric wouldn't let go of me as Harry checked my legs. I guess I was screaming something about my legs being broken. "Are you okay? You started screaming something about breaking your leg. What happened?" Cedric's voice was soft but frantic in my ear. "You think we should tell her?" Ron said. Tell me what? Cedric shook his head. "No, let's wait until she calms down." Huh? I was dumbfounded but soon recovered myself. "If you mean telling me that you're a..." I struggled with words. "Yes I'm a vampire, but I won't hurt you. Don't worry, you're safe, I won't hurt you." Cedric's voice was worried. Holy crow! Harry, Ron and Herminone knew! "Why do you keep saying that? I know you won't hurt me." I was confused. So was he. "I thought that's what Edward did. I thought he hurt you." He was right but wrong at the same time. "He hurt me. But not physically." Cedric just reassured me. "Well, I won't let him hurt you again. I promise." Harry finished checking my legs. "Well, we're almost at Hogwarts so you might want to change into your robes." As I left, I ran into Dorko again.

_Cedric's POV_

Oh no. Bella just ran into Draco. I was scared of what he'd do now. "So, going to change into your robes, now?" She retreated back into the room and sat next to me. "Aww, poor little Bella. I heard your little screaming earlier." Then he turned into a mocking voice. "Oh, Edward come back. I miss you, I need you!" He was way out of line. She started to cry. "Aww. Poor little baby. You're crying." She huddled up next to me. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. "It's okay, don't let him get to you." I whispered in her ear. She started to shake. "I still can't believe that she's still your girlfriend, Diggory. She needs to be with a real man instead of some stupid boy." She laughed. "Then I guess I'm stuck with Harry or Ron." Draco's face turned into a grimace. "Don't get upset just because Edward doesn't want you. It's not his fault. I wouldn't want you either." Bella was starting to sob. I laid her down on the seat and stood up to face Draco. "Enough! Leave her alone, Draco." I was beyond pissed. "Or what?" He was pushing me too far. Harry and Ron got up to back me up as Herminone comforted a sobbing Bella. "Enough!" I heard Edward's voice. "Draco, leave Bella alone." I turned to Edward. "Edward, you don't have to do this. We got it." Oops. Draco looked triumphant. "So you're Edward. Well, I wouldn't blame you for leaving Bella. I would, too. I'm surprised that Diggory stayed with her this long." Harry and Ron both punched Draco. One in the face and one in the gut. He stumbled back. "We said leave her alone." Ron was pissed. Edward left and so did Draco. I went back to Bella. "Don't worry. He's gone." She got up and left to change. We all sat back down. "What a jerk!" Herminone exclaimed. "I don't even know Bella but I feel bad for her." Bella deserved better.

_Bella's POV_

I was still crying as I changed. Draco had some nerve. I heard a knock on the door. "Bella? Are you okay?" It was a voice I never heard before. I quickly changed and wiped my tears away. As I left, two red headed twins and Ron helped me back into the car. "I'm Fred." One of the boys said. "And I'm George." the other one said. Ron spoke up "These are my brothers, they are the ultimate pranksters." Then Fred and George both said at the same time "We can help you get revenge on Draco." Revenge never sounded so sweet before. "Um. Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not good with revenge." I just finished answering when we heard. "Hogwarts' next stop in 1min." Just then we stopped. We all got off the train into the boat and slowly made our way to Hogwarts.

_Cedric's POV_

While we made our way to the great hall for the sorting ceremony, Bella did not leave my side. I felt so bad for her. When we took our seats, the sorting hat called Bella up first. It put her in Gryffindor. Damn! Hopefully it'll put Edward in Slytherin. I was wrong. "Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Same with Alice. The Blond boy was put in Slytherin and the bulky boy in Hufflepuff. I'll have to talk to him. I went up to Professor Dumbledore and asked to be put in Gryffindor. "I am sorry, Cedric. But once you're in a house, you may not change at will. But I will grant you access to the Gryffindor common room and to sit at their table if you like." I was ok with this. "Thank you, sir." And with that, I was off to talk to Bella. But as I turned around, I saw Edward walking towards Bella.

**Chapter 5**

_Edward's POV_

As I made my way to Bella, I felt a warm and firm hand clamp down on my shoulder. "I thought I told you to stay away from her." Cedric's voice sent chills down my spine. I slowly turned to face him. "I know you did, but I need to apologize for what happened." My voice was shaking. "I'll tell her. She's collapsed twice and had hallucinations, both times waking up crying and sobbing your name. I can't have that happening again. It's for her own protection." I understood that. I just nodded. He went around me and walked towards Bella. Boy, do I feel terrible.

_Bella's POV_

I felt Cedric's hand on my shoulder. "Bella, I need to talk to you. Let's go up to the common room. This is important." What could be more important than him dying by his own brother? I know, nothing. He took my hand and took me up to the common room. When we entered, he took me over to the fireplace. He sat down on the floor, and I sat next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me. I snuggled up to his chest. "I don't want to tell you this, but I promised. I'm afraid of what it might do to you." He began. "Go ahead. I need to tell you something, too. But you first." I was scared. "Edward told me to tell you that he's sorry." Huh? "You know Edward?" How does he know him? "Yeah, he's...well, he's my brother." Holy crow! "Ok, well. Um." I was worried how he might take my news. "Now my news. Cedric, I'm worried how you might take this. I assure you I'm not crazy. But you may think I am after you hear this." He was confused. I continued, looking down at my hands. "While I was out these pass few times, I had hallucinations, no, premonitions." He tried to get me to look into his eyes. He finally grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to look into his eyes. "What is going on?" He asked, frustrated. "I think...I think you're going to die."

_Cedric's POV_

Her voice cracked on the last word. Tears started to form in her eyes. I didn't know what to do. So, I kissed her. Her mouth was hesitant but quickly picked up the pace. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist and pulled her closer. My tongue traced the shape of her lower lip and she opened her mouth. We heard someone enter but that didn't stop us. Then we heard the gasp. We turned to see Alice. "Alice!" Bella was shocked. "Wait until Edward hears about this!" Alice was shocked. Oh, crap! Bella gasped. "Edward's here? Alice!" But Alice was out the door, or should I say painting, before she was finished. Bella turned back to me, shocked. But instead of collapsing, she pulled me toward her and we continued to kiss where we left off. We heard Harry and Herminone enter. "See? Told you so, Harry!" We heard Herminone exclaim. She didn't stop. They left us alone. She started to pull my sweater off. I pulled away. "Woah. Hold on."

_Bella's POV_

Rejection washed through me. Until he continued. "I don't want to take advantage of you. I don't want you to do anything you might regret later." I understood now. "Oh." He just cradled me to his chest. "I'm sorry if I offended you, but I need some answers." I was worried. He didn't notice and continued. "You said you think I'm going to die. Why did you say that?" I didn't understand. I had premonitions about this. "I don't know how to explain this. I have a feeling. I've seen it." He didn't take it so well. Just then Edward came in with his wand in hand. I got up to shield Cedric. Edward looked surprised at my reaction. I was angry at him. "Bella. Calm down." Edward said. "Why should I? Murderer!" I shouted. Edward and Cedric were surprised. I wasn't. I knew that Edward will kill Cedric later if not right now.

_Edward's POV_

Bella just called me a murderer! Why? She was acting as if I was going to kill Cedric, my own brother! "Bella, calm down." Cedric tried. She didn't relax. "Jasper!" I called. He came in. "Woah!" I guess he felt the anger from Bella. "Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked. Calm washed through the room but Bella did not relax. "_He _is!" She pointed toward me. "I think I should explain things." Cedric began. "NO!" She practically hissed. She turned her head towards Cedric with her body still facing me. "You don't need to explain anything, Cedric." She said in a calmer voice. She turned back towards us. Alice entered. "Did you see? They were kissing." Bella was even more pissed at this. "It's none of his business, Alice!" I was hurt. "I asked you to apologize to her for me and you kiss her!" Cedric finally grabbed Bella and walked around her to face me. "It wasn't my fault!" I was furious now. Jasper and Alice left the room. "Prove it!" Bella tried to get Cedric to leave. "No, I'll leave. I knew this was going to happen, Cedric. But somehow I expected better from you." And with that, I left.

_Cedric's POV_

I led Bella back to the floor in front of the fireplace and sat her on my lap. "Now, explain." She was shaking. I caressed her hair. "Shh. It's going to be ok. Just tell me what you saw." She started. "I saw you getting killed. But I saw the guy who kills you." She started sobbing. "Who? Who's going to kill me?" She sobbed even louder but she continued. "Edward. Edward is going to kill you, but I'm not gonna let that happen. No matter what." My own brother was going to kill me? No, he was mad at me, but he wasn't going to kill me. Was he? She recovered herself quickly. "How? I mean. Where did your dream take place?" She was hesitant. "A graveyard." Oh no. "I'll tell you every thing if you just listen." She said. "I'm all ears."

_Bella's POV/Explanation_

"I was chasing Edward through a grave yard. 'Edward wait! Come back!' I screamed. He slowly turned and I stopped. I recognized that it was you. 'Edward? No, I'm Cedric. Edward is my brother.' you said. You were wearing a yellow and black sweater with jeans. I saw Edward appear behind you. He had his wand in his hand and it was pointed at you. 'NO!' I screamed at him. But that just caused Edward to smile an evil smile. He yelled _'Cruccio!'_ and I watched in horror as you dropped to the floor in pain. You were twitching and screaming, I couldn't take it. I yelled at him to stop. And then I looked back at Edward. He looked at me and stopped. I went back to watching you. You laid on the ground gasping for air and sweating. You got up and looked at me. I looked at you and then Edward and then back at you. 'Run Cedric! Run!' I screamed at you. All of a sudden I heard _'Avada Kadavra!' _or something like that.And I saw a bright green flash go towards you. You flew backwards and fell onto the ground, lifeless, dead." My voice cracked on the last word. "'NO!' I cried. Edward's smile turned mocking, 'Well, well, well. Your beloved Cedric, gone. And you, my dear Bella, soon to join him.' he teased. But it didn't sound like him. I opened my mouth to say something but just screamed. That's when I woke up screaming." He was near tears. And then he started to cry and sob. "What about the second one? You screamed something about your leg being broken." He said in between sobs. I continued. "I was running in a maze of some sort. A hedge maze, I think. When I saw a light at the end. I saw you dash towards it with Harry soon behind you. I followed you two. You tripped and so did I, big surprise there." I added with sarcasm. He laughed a bit "Continue." He told me. "Harry didn't notice until we were screaming for him. He finally turned back and pointed his wand at the vines around our legs. _'Reducto!'_ He screamed. It hit your legs first. I was still tangled up. You tried to help get the vines off of my legs but this caused them to tighten. I heard a crack. I screamed in pain. And that's when I woke up." He stared at me with shock. "But the crack was so real. I felt the pain. Dreams and hallucinations don't do that. The dreams were so vivid. Cedric? Cedric, say something!" I begged. "What do you want me to say?!" He was still crying. "Say that you believe me or that you don't think I'm crazy! Something!" I yelled at him. "No, I don't think you're crazy. I believe you." He said as he pulled me into a hug. "I believe you."

**Chapter 6**

_Cedric's POV_

I did believe her. I just don't think that Edward would do that. Bella was crying softly in my arms. "Shh" I whispered into her hair. "Everything is going to be okay, I promise." She pulled away, still crying. "You don't know that! You don't know when it will happen. I don't know when it'll happen and if I can save you or not!" I pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek. "You're right. But I don't expect you to save me." She chuckled. "I **will** save you, no matter what." I kissed her lips softly. "How will you do that?" I murmured teasingly. She froze. "What?" Then I got it. If she was there with me and she said I get hit with the death curse, the only way to save me is to...oh no. "No! I will not let you do that!" She looked at me confused. "That's suicide!" Her face turned into a scowl. "What am I suppose to do? Just stand there and watch? No, I will not let you die." I gladly returned the scowl. "Yes. Because I won't die." I wonder what she was thinking cause she stopped and finally agreed. "Ok. I trust you." Then we went back to kissing. She once again tried to take off my sweater. She succeeded. I started to lift up her shirt when she stopped me. "What happened to 'I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later?'"

_Bella's POV_

I stopped him from going to far when he started to lift up my shirt. I wanted to continue but he was right before. I didn't want to do anything that I might regret later. I hugged him. "I love you." I whispered into his ear. He pulled away and kissed me passionately. "I love you, too." He whispered when he was done. He cradled me into his chest and shortly I fell into unconsciousness.

_Bella's Premonition/Dream_

As I stood there, facing Edward, Cedric was dead, just a few feet away from me. His head was towards me, as if to watch me. Edward slowly brought up his wand to point it at me. I started to beg. "Please. Please, Edward. Don't do this." I started it out into a whisper. "Beg!" He yelled. "Get on your knees and beg." I didn't obey. _"Cruccio!" _He yelled. The pain hit me. I fell onto my knees. "Please!" I yelled through the pain. It stopped. He walked over to me and hovered over me. "Why should I spare your life?" He asked as he brought my face up to look at him. His was only inches away and filled with curiosity. "Don't." I said in a whisper. He let go of my face and backed away. "Kill me now." I begged. I caught a movement by Cedric. I looked towards him. I started to cry. "Kill me NOW!" I repeated, still looking at Cedric. Edward came back over to me and pulled me up off the ground to look at him. "There was a reason I killed him. I'm not going to kill you." I opened my mouth to say something but screamed.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up screaming again. Cedric's hand clamped down on my mouth to avoid waking anybody. It was only 6 am. My screaming slowly changed into sobs. He let go of my mouth. He hugged me tight. "What was your dream about?" He asked. I shook my head. "Later. Right now I need to talk to Edward."

**Chapter 7**

_Cedric's POV_

I didn't want her to talk to Edward. Like she didn't want me to be near him. "Stay here. I'll be right back." She didn't like that, but she obeyed. I left to follow Edward's scent. I shortly found him with Alice. "What? Come over here to yell at me again?" Edward asked. "No. Bella needs to talk to you. I don't know what about. She just does." He nodded. "Ok." He followed me back into the common room. Bella was still by the fire. Edward walked over to her. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Edward asked Bella. Her eyes were filled with rage as she looked up. "Cedric, would you leave please?" She asked, not taking her eyes off Edward. "I don't think so. I don't want a homicidal klutz on my hands." She laughed. She looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry. I'll be good." Edward even laughed. And I left.

_Edward's POV_

I wondered what she wanted to talk about. "Ok, so what do you need to talk to me about?" She was hesitant. She looked towards the fireplace and then spoke. "Do you have a grudge with Cedric?" I was shocked. "The only grudge I have with him is not contacting me over the last 100 years." This was the truth. She seemed so confused. "Are you sure? You don't have another grudge with him that makes you want to, oh, I don't know, kill him?" She asked with rage. Why was she asking me this? I would never want to kill my own brother. "No, of course not." She took that in. She stood up. "Fine then. I guess we're done here." She said as she walked pass me. "Wait!" I blurted out before thinking. She stopped mid-step but didn't turn. "What?" She asked with annoyance in her voice. "I was wondering, why would you ask that?" It took a minute for her to answer. "Just curious." She called over her shoulder. Then she walked away.

_Bella's POV_

I felt light headed and dizzy as I walked to potions. I started to fall when I felt warm arms around me, guiding me towards the ground so I wouldn't get hurt. I heard a very concerned voice. "Bella, are you alright?" Oh no. I opened my eyes to see Dorko staring down at me. "Yeah. I'm just hungry, that's all." I said as I got up. "Oh." I heard foot steps behind me. "Draco! What did you do this time?" Cedric said, wrapping his arms around me. Then I blacked out.

_Bella's Premonition_

Edward held me in his arms as I cried. I tried to get away from him but his grip tightened. I sobbed while looking at Cedric. "Stop crying. It's okay. Don't cry." He tried to soothe me. I had closed my eyes when I heard "Get away from her!" Harry's frantic voice echoed. I didn't notice him before. He made his way over to us "It's all your fault that Cedric's dead! I don't want you hurting Bella, too!" Just then we heard a twig snap to the left behind Edward. "Ah. Harry. So nice to see you again, and with your friends too. How lovely." A strange voice erupted. He slowly came into view and I noticed at once that he was the Dark Lord. Edward shielded us behind him. "No need to do that, young boy. I mean no harm." Just then, Cedric's voice bellowed. _"Expelliarmus!" _We turned to look at Cedric. He had his wand pointed at Voldemort. He turned his head towards us, speaking to me and Harry. "Bella, you and Harry need to get back to the port key as fast as possible." I shook my head. "Not without you." Edward turned towards me. And started to say something. Only to be cut off by Cedric. "Leave her alone!" he yelled, now coming towards us. Edward moved to shield us from Cedric. _"Avada Kadavra!"_ A green flash of light came towards me and Harry. I screamed.

_Cedric's POV_

She started to scream again. But stopped quickly when she opened her eyes and noticed Draco, Snape, Harry and I hovering over her. "What were you screaming about?" Snape's nasally voice said. This time without any insults. "Bella, are you ok?" Harry's voice was frantic. "Why did you black out like that?" Draco was, surprisingly, concerned. She blinked a few times then she shook her head. "Too many questions. Give her some breathing space." I said. Everyone retreated. I went to her and helped her up, supporting half her weight. "Did you have another premonition?" I whispered to her. She nodded. "I'll tell you later, okay?" I nodded back. "She said she felt hungry." Draco said. He was right behind me. "Yeah. She slept through breakfast." Harry said. "I'm gonna take her to Dumbledore's office. She's been doing this a lot lately." She stomped down on my foot. She's back to her normal self again. I helped her up the stairs and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

_Bella's POV_

As we headed to Dumbledore's office, I explained everything to Cedric. "So, I'm not going to die, but you and Harry are?" I nodded. "I think so. But I woke up screaming before it hit us." Professor Dumbledore greeted us when we walked in. "Hello Bella. What seems to be the problem, Cedric?" Cedric explained the premonitions and the blackouts I've been having. "Hmm. That is odd. How many have you had Bella?" Dumbledore asked me. "Four." I replied. "Well, I don't know what this means. But lunch is in a minute and Hogwarts is going to be hosting a very big competition soon." He said. We all headed toward the great hall.

**Chapter 8**

_Cedric's POV_

I wonder what Dumbledore is gonna announce. We got to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. I saw Cho eyeing me sitting with Bella. I could tell that she's jealous. _"Silencio!" _boomed Dumbledore. Everyone went quiet. There was something in front of Dumbledore that was covered by a blanket. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a very big competition." Then he revealed what was under the blanket. It looked like an over-sized goblet. "We have been chosen to host the Tri-wizard Tournament. People from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have come to compete. Only three wizards will be chosen. One from each school. This competition is very dangerous, which is why the ministry of magic has made one rule: Only people 17 and over can compete." The great hall filled with boos. Fred and George were the most disappointed. "That's rubbish!" Fred kept yelling. "Enough! Rules are rules! Ex-Auror Alistair Moody is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore continued. I'm pretty sure that Harry, Ron, Herminone and Bella were the same age. "Bella? How old are you?" I asked. Bella was eating silently when I startled her with my question. "Huh? Oh. I'm 15. I turn 16 on September 13th." It was August 16th today. "What about you?" she continued. "I'm 17." She nodded and turned away.

_**Two days later**_

_Bella's POV_

Cedric's friends insisted that he enter the Tri-wizard thing. "Go on, Cedric! Put your name in." Frank urged. "Yeah, Cedric! Put your name in!" One of his other friends said. The only one that liked me was Frank. He noticed that I was worried. "Don't worry, Bella. Cedric will be fine." He gave me a friendly hug and smiled at me. Cedric came back. "Okay, there. Are you happy now?" Everyone cheered him. We walked away. "Don't worry. I won't be picked. I promise." He whispered in my ear before his kissed my cheek. Names were supposed to be picked tomorrow. I had a bad feeling about this tournament. "Bella! Cedric! Wait up!" Damn! I was hoping we could avoid her. "You guys want to sit together today at Dinner?" Alice asked. "With who else?" Cedric was cautious. "Edward, Jasper, and Emmett of course." I looked up at Cedric. He just shrugged. "Do you want to?" He whispered. I shrugged. "I don't know. Where do you sit?" Cedric took the words right out of my mouth. "Tonight, we're sitting at the Slytherin table." I nodded. "Ok. We'll meet you outside the great hall." Alice was happy to hear that. "Okay. Bye!" She danced back to Jasper. We made our way to Defense against the dark arts.

_Cedric's POV_

Prof. Moody was setting up for class when we arrived. He had his back towards us but he knew we entered. "Hello. What are your names?" Bella spoke up first. "I-I'm Bella and this is Cedric." Moody turned to face us. He had a scar on his left cheek. He smiled. "No need to be shy. Why don't you two sit here?" He pointed to the center desk in the front row. As we took our seat, other people filled in the room. Malfoy and Goyle sat behind us. Great. "Well, what a small world, Diggory. I didn't know they let losers in like you." I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and shove it, Dorko!" Bella said, not even glancing back. "Sorry." Malfoy muttered. "Class has began. Quiet now." Moody said as he was writing on the board. "Now, does anyone know what the three unforgivable curses are?" No one rose their hand. "Well, there's the Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus curse, and then there is the killing curse. Do any one of these spell's and you get a one way ticket to Azkaban." He continued. "Now, anyone brave enough to demonstrate the first two?" He asked, half jokingly. Draco chuckled. Bella, though, raised her hand. Everyone was silent. "Bella, what are you doing?" I whispered. "Are you crazy?" Draco whispered, too. She just shook her head. "Are you serious, Bella?" Professor Moody asked, baffled as everyone else was. "Yes, I want to see what's so unforgivable about them."

_Edward's POV_

I can't believe it. Bella just raised her hand to demonstrate two of the three unforgivable curses. Unbelievable. She stood up and walked towards Professor Moody. Prof. Moody raised his wand at her. I was ready to growl and jump up to block Bella when Emmett held me down. "Calm down." How could I calm down? "Are you ready?" Bella just nodded. _"Imperio!" _he made Bella walk around. "This curse makes anyone do what ever you want them to do." Herminone was near tears. Bella stopped. "Are you ready for the Cruciatus curse? This one brings unbearable pain." She just nodded again. _"Cruccio!"_ Everyone held their breath. Bella just stood their, looking at everyone. _"Cruccio!" _Prof. Moody yelled again. "Do you feel any pain?" Cedric asked. "No. Nothing." Bella replied. Moody stopped. The class began gossiping. "Wow. Well, Bella, you may take your seat now." She sat back next to Cedric.

_Bella's POV_

I looked around the classroom, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. Everyone was confused and amazed at the same time. I sat down. "You didn't feel anything?" Draco asked. I shook my head. "Are you sure?" Cedric was amazed more then Draco. I just said "Yes. Those two shouldn't be unforgivable. They don't do anything." Draco and Cedric looked at each other. Then back at me. I shrugged. "The last curse is the killing curse." Moody had a spider in his hand. He pointed his wand at it. _"Avada Kadavra!"_ A green spark shot out from the end of his wand and killed the spider. "There is no block or counter-curse for it and only one person is known to have survived it. Harry Potter." I turned towards him. He looked at me and smiled. "Class dismissed." And we left.

_Cedric's POV_

"Bella, how did you do that?" I was still shocked. She shrugged. "I don't know." Harry and Ron were gonna sit with us at the Slytherin table with Alice. Herminone refused. "Well, that was pretty awesome." Ron bellowed. We entered the great hall. "Yoo Hoo! Over here guys!" Alice was so obvious. Jasper, the blond, was sitting in between Alice and Draco. Edward was sitting the left of the big guy, Emmett and there was four extra seats for us. We all sat down, Harry and Ron sat next to Edward. We sat across from Harry and Ron. "Ugh! Just what we need. A bunch of Gryffindors at the slytherin table." Draco shot at Harry and Ron. "Well, excuse us. We were forced to sit here." Bella shot back as she glared at Alice. Draco shut up. "You weren't forced to sit here, I asked you and you said yes." Alice kept babbling on. _"Silencio!" _Dumbledore yelled. "There has been a change of plans. We will pick the Tri-Wizard Champions TODAY!" Everyone cheered. "The first champion is..." The Goblet's fire turned blue and then shot out a piece of paper into Dumbledore's hand. "Vicktor Krum from Durmstrang." Krum got up, walked to the front, and shook Dumbledore's hand. "The second champion is...Fluer Delacour from Beauxbatons!" Fleur got up and did the same as Vicktor. "The Hogwarts Champion is... Cedric Diggory!" Everyone clapped and cheered. Bella even seemed excited. I got up and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Congratulations! Now the first task will be..." Just then, the goblet's fire turned blue again and shot out two papers. "Harry Potter, Bella Swan?" He asked himself in disbelief. Everyone was silent as a mime. "Harry Potter! And Bella Swan!" He bellowed.

_Bella's POV_

OMG! Harry and I just got called to compete. "Harry Potter! Bella Swan!" He yelled, frustrated. I looked at Harry and he was getting up. I did the same, too. I followed Harry as we went up to Dumbledore. Cedric shot me a 'How did you get picked?!' look. I mouthed "I don't know." He looked away. So he was allowed to be picked and I'm not? Nice. "Did you two put your names in the Goblet?" Dumbledore asked frantic and confused. Harry and I answered together. "No." One of the other Headmasters spoke up. "They lie." Vicktor and Fleur looked at us in disbelief as Cedric looked around the room. "Pathetic." I whispered to Harry and pointed in Cedric's direction inconspicuously. He heard us and he shot me a death glare. I scowled at him, too. "They don't lie. There's no way they could've." Dumbledore stated. "Well, they have no choice but to compete. The rules clearly state that any student's name who is picked, has to compete no matter what." The french person said. He must have been one of the guys from the ministry. "Do you believe that I didn't put my name in?" Harry asked me. "Yes, do you believe me?" I asked back. He nodded. I looked at Cedric, who was silently shaking his head. "Cedric doesn't believe me." I whispered back at Harry. He patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. I bet he's just shocked." I looked, no, scowled at Harry. "What? It's the truth." The headmasters kept discussing. Dumbledore turned to us and Cedric was still scowling at me. "You two have no choice. The first task is tomorrow." We nodded as everyone left. Cedric walked right past me. I felt tears well up as I looked at him. "Don't bother." He said as he passed me.

_Cedric's POV_

I was so cold to Bella, but I had a reason...ok I didn't. But she should have told me. She started crying as I walked by her. "Don't bother." I mumbled as I passed her. Harry comforted her. "It's okay. Give him some time." I wasn't shocked, I was pissed. Pissed that she never told me. I wonder how everyone else is acting. As I made my way to the Gryffindor common room to talk to Edward, Alice came up behind me. "Congrats! Now you and Bella can work together in the competition." I just walked away. People were congratulating me, even Draco did. I was too pissed about Bella to realize it. I heard Ron behind me. "Pathetic! I can't believe Harry didn't tell me." I turned around. "I know what you mean. Bella didn't tell me either." Ron joined me in conversation. 'Unbelievable. Liars." We made it to the common room and was talking to Edward and Herminone as Bella and Harry walked in. She came over to me immediately. "I can't believe you!" Bella exclaimed. "Me?! What about you!? You didn't even tell me!" Ron just scowled at them both. "That's because I didn't enter my name!" I just rolled my eyes, she continued. "So, it's okay for you to get picked, but when I do, you get mad!" I was furious. "NO! It wasn't even my idea to enter. You saw how my friends were." She was fuming, too. "Then why didn't you refuse!? You pathetic liar!" Bella stomped away with Harry soon after her. "Bella! Wait!" She slammed the door. We all heard her profanities. "Stupid son of a-- Mother--!!" Herminone went upstairs. "I'll go talk to her." She said as she headed upstairs. I walked out.

_Edward's POV_

I never knew Bella had such language. Cedric was right. She should have told him. Herminone came down after awhile. We heard a high pitched scream. I was already at the bottom of the stairs when Alice stopped me. "She just needs to blow off some steam." Herminone explained. Then we heard sobbing and then laughter. "Ok. That was weird." Emmett said. "Bye guys!" He said as he and Jasper left. "Bye!" Alice called. Ron was upstairs with Harry arguing. We all heard "Piss off." from Ron and then it all stopped. "I'm tired, good night guys." Herminone went up to the girls dorm and left us. "Let's go hunt!" Alice exclaimed. I nodded and followed her. "Remember, don't touch any of the super weird creatures." I stayed silent as I followed her.

**Chapter 9**

_Cedric's POV_

_**The Next Day**_

I'm still kind of mad at Bella. But I didn't have much time to think as I saw her and Harry coming towards us. "Hey, you need to apologize to Bella." Frank always had a thing for Bella. He thought she was adorable. "Yeah, then maybe you'll finally get laid." Johnny was such an ass. "Shut up guys!" I told them. They did. Stupid morons. Wearing those "Harry and Bella suck, go Cedric!" pins. Morons. "Cedric, we need to talk to you." Harry said as he approached us. Johnny pointed to his pin. Frank gave them an "I'm sorry" look. Bella was quiet. "Sure. Listen, I'm sorry about the pins, they promised that they wouldn't wear them." Harry cut me off as we walked towards the big tree in the courtyard. "The first task is dragons." He whispered. "Dragons?" Bella nodded. "One for each of us." He said. "Wow." Harry nodded. "Well, see ya around." He said as he and bella were walking away. "Bella? Wait!" She stopped and turned around. "What?" she asked in a small voice. I walked towards her. "I'm sorry. I was such an ass to you and I didn't mean to hurt you. Forgive me?" She smiled. "Of course. I was just wondering why you were acting like that." I shrugged. "I guess I was just pissed that you didn't tell me." Her smile faded. "I didn't enter. Cedric, I didn't put my name in the goblet." She was getting upset. "Ok, ok. I got it." I said as I pulled her into a hug. She was hesitant at first, and then wrapped her arms around me. She was so small, the crown of her head only reach my nose. I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you." I whispered. She smiled and kissed me back, "I love you, too." She murmured into my lips. "Hey! Get a room!" Johnny laughed. I looked at him then back at her, "You want to?" She smiled and hit my arm playfully. "Shut up."

_Bella's POV_

Cedric could be so...UGH! Just then we heard Draco "Pathetic?" and then a rupture of

laughter. We walked over to Harry and saw a ferret. A Blond ferret. "Is this Draco?" Cedric asked. Harry just nodded. Professor McGonagall came over. "Alistair? Is that... Is that a student?" She asked in amazement. "Well, technically, it's a ferret." Moody replied. Everyone then bursts into hysterics. Prof. McGonagall turned Draco back. "Wait until my father hears about this!" Moody chased him around the tree exclaiming "Your father!? I can tell you things about your father!" Cedric grabbed my waist and pulled me away from everyone. "Today we don't have any classes. Want to go take a walk?" I nodded. He lead me to the front of the forest and started kissing me. He traced the outline of my lips again and I let him in. We could of stood like that for hours, days or weeks and we wouldn't of noticed. He started to kiss my neck and ran his hands up and down my arms. I pulled his sweater up and he took it off. We laid down and he was hovering over me. We continued kissing. He stopped to look at me with curiosity in his eyes. I smiled and pulled him down to meet my lips. Cedric continued to kiss down my neck. I stopped him and pulled him back up. I was completely unaware of everything else. "Cedric, slow down." I said with a laugh. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Sorry. Do you really love me?" I was amazed that he would even ask that. "Of course. Cedric, I love you with all my heart. Why? Do you really love me?" He pulled me up with him and we stood. "Of course I love you." Cedric pulled me into him. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my hair. "I was just thinking. How could someone like you, love someone like me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. "When I didn't even know you on the train, you were concerned about me when I blacked out and you stood up for me when Draco came in. You are a true gentleman and you are the most wonderful person I've ever known. And for that, I love you." And I kissed him so passionately that Romeo and Juliet would have been jealous. He pulled away to put on his shirt. "The first task starts soon, so we should head back." I pouted. "Aww, please. Just a little while longer?" He pulled me into his chest and kissed my neck. "No, we should go get ready." He murmured softly into my skin. Something told me that I should tease him. "Fine. Then you won't get your present." I pulled away and started walking back towards Howarts with a smug smile on my face.

_Cedric's POV_

"Present? And what kind of present is it?" I wanted my present. "Not until after the first task." I pouted. "Fine, then I won't give you your present either." I picked her up in my arms. "Hey! Put me down!" I laughed. "Not until you give me my present." She kissed me. "Fine! But put me down first." I put her down and held out my hands. She laughed. I felt her hand in mine. "Me." I laughed again. "I already have you. But it is the most beautiful present ever. Now for my present." I pulled out a silver necklace with a moon on the end. "Turn around so I can put it on you." The moon had a rhinestone hanging from the top of it. I put it on her and she gasped. "Oh, Cedric. It's beautiful. Thank you." She turned around and kissed me. "It's nothing. I love you and this shows you how much." I took her hand and headed back to Hogwarts.

_Bella's POV_

As Cedric took my hand, I had a weird feeling. I felt really dizzy. "Bella? Are you okay?" He caught my elbow as I started to sway. It wasn't enough to keep me from falling. "Bella!"

_Bella's Premonition_

I was underwater. I had some sort of mask on but these nymph-like-creature ripped it off. Water filled my lungs and I couldn't breath. I tried to swim up to the surface but something caught my foot. I looked down to see that my foot was caught in seaweed or something. I was sinking when I cried out. Something pierced my leg. I looked down to see a spear sticking out. I caught a movement towards my left and turned to see Cedric coming towards me. I blacked out.

_Bella's POV_

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" I was awoken by Cedric's scared voice. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in. My throat burned liked I was drowning. "Can you breathe?" I nodded. He kissed my forehead. I tried to get up but Cedric pushed me down gently. "I don't think you should get up." I pushed his hand away. "No, I'm fine." My voice sounded hoarse. "Come on. I'll help you up." He helped me up. "Thanks." He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed back towards Hogwarts.

_Cedric's POV_

As we got to the tent, Harry and Herminone were hugging as Rita Skeeta took a picture of them. She took a picture of us, too. "Aww. How cute. Young love. How passionate." and left. Bella did the closest thing to growling that I've ever heard a human do. "I'll give you passionate. How about Murder, the ultimate crime of passion." She whispered in my ear. I laughed. "Good luck." I whispered back. "I don't need luck, I need a stinking miracle." She said as she kissed my cheek. "Okay everyone. Pick a dragon. And at the sound of the canon--" The canon went off. "Vicktor, you're up first." Vicktor left. I sat down with Bella in my lap. She started shaking "Are you okay?" she nodded. "Just nervous." Dumbledore came back in and sent Fluer out, then Harry. I kissed her forehead. "Cedric, you're up next." She kissed me. "Good luck." "You, too." And with that I left.

_Bella's POV_

Cedric is out there now, and I'm scared to death. "Bella, get ready." I stood up. The canon went off again. I went outside. It seems simple enough. Just need to get the golden egg. I sprinted towards it and jumped. I heard the dragon behind me and grabbed the egg. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek as I landed, I smelled the blood and started to get dizzy. The dragon was hauled off and I heard applause. I was taken back into the tent and I had a cut on my cheek but they cleaned it and put something on it to hold it together. I made my way to Harry who was being carried by Fred and George. "Open it Harry!" They said at the same time. I don't know how they do that. Harry opened it and a horrible screeching sound filled the room. He quickly closed it back up. "What the Hell was that?" Ron exclaimed. I saw Frank and Johnny off to the sides. I jogged towards them. "Hey, do you guys know where Cedric is?" They looked at each other then Frank answered. "He's talking a bath in the prefects' bathroom." I went off to find him before he was even finished.

_Bella's POV_

I entered quietly so he would be surprised. I saw all his clothes and thought about taking them. But instead I thought I would join him. I took off my shoes, shirt and jeans, I was still in my bra and under wear though. I looked through his pile of clothes and saw that he still had his underwear on, too. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes. "Want some company?" I asked. He turned around. "Of course. I would love the company." I sat next to him. "I guess you have your underwear still on?" He laughed. "Yeah. You don't know the sneaks who come in while you're bathing." Cedric pulled me onto his lap and kissed my neck. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you, too." We made out a little. "I think we should figure out what to do with the eggs." I smiled. "Why don't we try to listen to them underwater?" He nodded. We grabbed the eggs, took a deep breath and headed under. I didn't get any of it but it seems that Cedric did. When we came up, he was the first to speak. "I think we are suppose to look underwater for something for an hour?" I had no idea what that means "How the hell are we suppose to hold our breath for an hour?" I shrugged.

_Cedric' POV_

When we got out, I saw that Bella's bra and underwear were white, so they were see-through. I looked away in respect. "What's wrong?" she sounded hurt. "Your under-garments, they're see through." She laughed. "So? Yours are, too." I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. "I don't care. We're all alone." She came up to me and pulled my head down to meet her lips halfway. I didn't care anymore. She wrapped her arms around my neck as I wrapped mine around her waist and I felt the towel fall to the floor. I moved down her neck. She took off one of her bra straps. "Bella? Are you sure?" She nodded. "I don't think we should. I mean, anyone could come in and see." She pulled away, walked towards the door and locked it. "Now they can't." I shook my head. "I don't want to take advantage of you." She pulled me down so that I was on top of her. "You won't be taking advantage of me. I want to." She kissed me, I was nervous. "No." I pulled away and stood up. "Why not?" She was still on the ground. I pulled her up and hugged her. "I don't think it's the right time now." She pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Then when will be the right time?" I shook my head. "No." I repeated. I pulled away and started drying off. She was upset. She stated drying off as I got dressed. I turned around to talk to Bella, but she was swaying. "Bella?" She started to fall, but I grabbed her. "Bella!" Her eyes were open but she wasn't speaking. "Say something!" She looked at me. I laid her down on the floor and splashed some water on her. "Hey! What the hell?" She sat up. "Are you okay?" She nodded. "I'm just hungry." I pulled her up and gave her the clothes she was wearing before. "I'll take you to the great hall for something to eat, ok?" she took her clothes without saying anything.

**Chapter 10**

_Bella's POV_

As we made our way to the great hall, I still felt rejected. Cedric had said 'No' without sparing my feelings, which was just plain rude. We entered and I sat at the Gryffindor table in between Harry and Ron so that Cedric won't be able to sit next to me, he sat across from me instead. I took a bread roll and nibbled on it. This girl from Ravenclaw was eyeing me and Cedric. She had Black hair and looked Asian. I'm betting that she likes Cedric. I turned away from her and refused to look at Cedric. "What's wrong? Are you and Cedric fighting?" Ron asked. I shook my head. "No." I looked towards Cedric. I didn't want him to tell the whole thing. "We just disagree on something." Harry and Herminone seemed to get it. "On what?" I just nibbled on my third piece of bread in silence. The Asian girl came over. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked as she sat next to Cedric. I glared at her and she smiled at me. "Sure." Cedric was so mesmerized by her. "I'm Cedric, this is Harry, Ron, Herminone, and Bella." At least he introduced me. "His girlfriend." Harry spoke up. I smiled at him. 'No problem.' He mouthed. "Nice to meet you. I'm Cho." Don't you mean ho? I asked mentally. Cho kept looking at Cedric and he kept looking at her. I cleared my throat loudly. "Oh. Sorry. What?" He said as he looked at me. I shot death glares to him. He got up and walked around to sit next to me. "Ron? Do you mind?" Ron got up. Cedric put his arm around my waist and whispered into my ear. "We'll talk later, ok?" I looked at him and smiled. "Ok." He kissed my cheek and I saw Cho glare at us and get up. "Thank god." Cedric said as he smiled. "I'm full now, so what do you want to talk about?" He got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me out to the stone hedges. "I'm sorry about earlier in the bathroom. I didn't want you to do anything you were gonna regret later and I saw how hurt you were. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'd never hurt you on purpose." He whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and leaned my head up to kiss him. He kissed me back passionately. I pulled away. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you, too." We heard someone behind us. "Aww. How sweet. So you two are dating?" Draco's voice was filled with mocking once again. I knew it wouldn't last long. Cedric pulled away to grab my hand. "Shut up Draco!" He snapped. I squeezed his hand. He turned towards me. "Don't worry." And turned towards Draco. "What's the problem, Diggory? Scared she'll collapse again." I took a step forward with my right hand clenched. Cedric stopped me. "It's ok. Ignore him." How? "What's wrong, Diggory?" He repeated. I let go of Cedric's hand and started towards Draco. His fingers grazed my back as he tried to restrain me. "Shut up if you know what's good for you, Dorko!" I walked right up to him and got in his face. "Go ahead. Punch me." I started to but I felt Cedric pull me away. "Don't, he's not worth it." Draco smirked. "Let her go. Let's see what she could do." I nodded. Cedric just shook his head. I tried to break free of his grasp but he had me around the waist. "Why don't you let her go, Diggory? So overprotective." I finally broke free and walked towards Dorko. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him close so that our noses were barely touching. "Listen you over grown slime ball. Leave us alone for good. NOW." I let go of him and he scurried off towards the school. Cedric came up behind me. "Great job. He's never been scared of anyone before. Now maybe he'll leave us alone." He grabbed my hand and we walked towards the school.

_Cedric's POV_

When we walked back in, we passed Cho. Bella wrapped her arm through mine as we passed her. I know that Cho likes me but Bella had no reason to be jealous. Bella was so much more beautiful than her. "Bella, are you jealous of her?" I whispered into her ear. "No. Why would I be?" And that's all she said. We made our way to the common room. When we entered, I took Bella over to the fireplace and sat down on the floor with her on my lap. "Why are you jealous of Cho? You're much more beautiful than her." She laughed. "Yeah right." She mumbled. "I'm not lying. Harry and Ron would agree if they were here right now." She turned towards me and kissed me softly on the lips. "Thank you. I love you so much." I smiled. "I love you, too." Her smile faded. "What's wrong?" She looked away and shook her head. "Nothing." I grabbed her chin and pulled her face around to look at me. "Something's wrong. Tell me, you can trust me." she smiled. "Nothing is wrong, and I know that I can trust you." I just shook my head. "Tell me what's wrong." I was starting to get aggravated. "Fine." I let go of her chin and kept staring at her as she stared at her hands. "Do you really think that I'm more pretty than Cho?" She looked up and I saw that tears started to well up and spill. I wiped them away before she could. "Don't cry. Of course I do. You are much, much more beautiful than Cho." She shook her head as if she was trying to empty her head. "I saw the way you looked at her in the great hall." I kissed her on the cheek. "That doesn't mean anything. Baby, I love you and no one can change that." She smiled. "Ok. I love you."

_Bella's POV_

"I love you, too." Cedric said. I kissed him. "Hey, Bella? Can I talk to you?" Alice sounded worried. I pulled away and turned towards Alice. Jasper was behind her. "Of course. What about?" She glared at Cedric. "I guess I should leave." He said as he got up. "Ok, see you later." He gave me a quick kiss and left. "Ok, what do you need to talk to me about?" Alice sat down and I did the same. Jasper stayed standing. "I think you should break up with Cedric." I immediately stood up. "What?! Why?!" Alice stood up and came over to me. Jasper tried to send a wave of calm through me but it didn't work. "Edward is really upset that you're dating Cedric." I was furious. "It's none of his business! Do you not remember, he broke my heart!" Alice just shook her head. "He did it to protect you!" I almost punched her. "Bull! He said he didn't love me any more!" She shook her head again. "He still loves you." I walked towards the painting. "Well, I love Cedric. And there's nothing you can do to change that!" I screamed over my shoulder as I left. Alice called my name but I ignored her. Cedric met me outside. I just walked past him. "Hey! What happened?" I had tears streaming down my face. He followed me, grabbed my arm and spun me around. "What did she say? Why are you crying?" He hugged me. "Alice thinks that she can run my life. She told me to break up with you just because Edward is upset." Cedric pulled away and walked up back to the Gryffindor common room. "Cedric, wait!" I heard him growl. I've never heard him growl before. I followed him into the common room and tried to pull him back. "What right do you have to tell her what to do? You guys left her! Why should you care what she does?!" Alice was speechless. "Cedric! Calm down." I tried to pull him away. Harry and Ron came down and tried to help. "Cedric!" Harry yelled. Jasper crouched in front of Alice barring his teeth. Ron finally got to Cedric. "Cedric! They weren't telling her what to do. We heard the whole conversation." Cedric finally calmed down and sent me out of the room. I heard him say to Alice and Jasper "I don't want you guys any where near her. She's got enough stuff on her mind." I agreed with him. I don't want to talk to ANY of them.

_Cedric's POV_

I walked out to find that Bella left. I couldn't find her anywhere in the school. I went out to the transfiguration court yard and found her sobbing quietly to herself. It was about 3PM so it was kind of hot. I rolled up my sleeves and walked across the courtyard to Bella. She must have been burning up because she was directly in the sunlight. She saw me and gasped. "Cedric! What are you doing, aren't people gonna--hey, you're not sparkling." I laughed as I sat next to her. "No, I'm a different kind of vampire. I'll tell you about it later." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer. I nuzzled her neck and she sighed. "I don't care what she says. I love you no matter what." I smiled and pulled away to kiss her forehead. "I know that. I love you, too. No matter what happens." She wrapped her arms around my neck and rested her head on my neck. "Now tell me. What kind of vampire are you?" I smiled. "I'm different. I can eat human food, I can sleep, I have regular skin color, I can blush, I have a heart beat." I grabbed her hand and put it on my chest. She smiled. I continued "I don't sparkle in the sunlight, I'm not that strong as the average vampire. And my skin is slightly colder that the normal human temperature. My temperature is 94.2 degrees. But the biggest thing is, I don't need to hunt that often." She seemed amazed. "That's cool. How strong are you?" I chuckled. "Just a little stronger than the average human." She looked at me with passion and kissed me. I pulled away. She yawned. "I should take you back to the common room. You haven't had much sleep in the past few days." I picked her up and started to head back towards the common room.

_Bella's POV_

I must have dozed off in Cedric's arms because when I woke up, it was 7PM, I was on the couch and Cedric was asleep on the floor. He was snoring slightly and he talked in his sleep, too. Saying things like "Bella, I love you." I giggled and tried to get up without waking him. Mission failed. "Bella? You're up." I sat down next to him as he stretched. "Yeah. I had such a peaceful sleep. What about you? You know, you talk in your sleep, too." He turned red. "What did I say?" I laughed and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap. "Well, you said that you loved me." He laughed. "Hmm. You already knew that. I love you." I kissed him. "I love you, too" I murmured into his lips. He smiled. "Hey! Get a room." We heard Ron exclaim. He looked at him then me. "Want to?" I smiled. "Yes. Do you?" He smiled and picked me up. "See ya!" Cedric yelled over his shoulder as he stood up. "I didn't mean literally!" Ron yelled. Cedric was out the painting and down the stairs in a flash. He put me down. "Prefects' bathroom?" I nodded. He grabbed my hand and we were on our way to the prefects' bathroom.

_Cedric's POV_

After we entered the prefects' bathroom, I locked the door. Bella turned on the water and took off her shirt. I took off my shoes, shirt and jeans as she took off her jeans, shoes and socks. I grabbed two towels and set them on the side. Bella was the first to get in. "Come on." I got in next to her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me lips softly. I wrapped my arms around her waist but pulled away. "Do you want to do this?" She asked. I was hesitant. "I'll understand if you don't want to." I did want to, but I didn't want her to regret it later. I've read how many teen pregnancies there are in a year and I didn't want her to be in that percentile. I shook my head. "Bella. I don't have any protection and I don't want you to regret this later. I've read how many teen pregnancies there are in one year and I don't want you to be one of them." Instead of being mad, she surprised me by being understanding. "Why didn't you just say that earlier? I wouldn't have been so pushy like I was." She chuckled. I smiled. "I didn't tell you earlier because I thought that you would have laughed at me." She shook her head and kissed my cheek. "I wouldn't have laughed. I understand." I looked in her eyes. "Just because we can't...you know. Doesn't mean we can't fool around." She smiled and kissed me. Her tongue traced the outline of my lips and I opened my mouth. We kissed and kissed till we saw that it was completely dark. We pulled away and I got up to turn on the lights. I looked at the clock and it was 10:30PM "Oh, crap!" I exclaimed. "What's wrong?" Then she looked at the clock. "Oh shit!" I looked at her in amazement. "Yeah, I cuss. So what?" I laughed. I grabbed my towel and started drying off. She drained the tub and started drying off, too. I started putting my clothes back on when Bella finished drying off. I finished and watched Bella as she put her clothes on. When she finished, we hid the towels and snuck out, turning off the light on the way out. I had Bella's hand as I led her out to the stairs. Prof. McGonagall was in front of the Gryffindor dorm when we got up to the fifth floor. "Why don't you spend the night in the Hufflepuff common room?" She shook her head. "What will people think if they see me sleeping on the common room couch?" I smiled. "Good point. So what are we gonna do?" Prof. Snape came up behind us. "What are you two doing up?" We turned and Bella stood up for me, "We're sorry. We were out walking and by the time we got back, it was 10:30. It was my idea." Snape didn't change emotions. "Well, detention for both of you. And 50 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Now, go to your common rooms."

_Bella's POV_

Cedric gave me a quick kiss and left. "Bye." He mumbled as he took off. Snape grabbed my arm and took me up to Prof. McGonagall. "Look at what we have here." McGonagall was surprised. "Bella? Why, you're such a good student. How come you aren't in the common room?" Snape spoke up before I could. "Why don't you tell her the phony story you and Cedric were trying to tell me?" McGonagall was surprised even more. "Cedric?" I nodded. "Well, go up to the dorm and go to sleep. I'm guessing Professor Snape already gave you your punishment?" Snape smiled. "50 points from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. And detention." McGonagall nodded "Well, if you don't mind, Professor, if I took over Detention?" Snape seemed disappointed. "Of course." I went into the common room to find Alice and Edward waiting for me. Edward had a relieved look on his face as Alice had a mad look. "Where have you been?" Alice demanded. "It's none of your business." I stated. I made my way towards the stairs when Edward blocked them. I turned away and sat on the couch. "It is. We care about you, Bella. Now, where have you been." I gave up. "I was in the prefects' bathroom taking a bath. Do you need a visualization?" Alice was still pissed. "With?" Edward came out of his trance. "With!?" Alice nodded. "She was with Cedric." Edward growled. "Why do you care?" I shot at them. "Did you two...?" He trailed off. "NO! And if we did, it'd be none of your business!" I shot at him. "Do you understand the danger of if you two did? He could kill you!" Edward was getting pissed. "It's none of your business!" I repeated. "He's not like you. He can sleep, he can eat human food, he's different! He's only a little stronger than the average human and he doesn't have to hunt as much as you guys do. He's not a danger and I'd appreciate it if you two mind your own damn business!" I went up to the girls' dorm and found that Herminone was waiting for me. "Hey. So, what happened?" She asked with teasing in her voice. "We didn't do anything, Herminone." I said laughing a bit. She got up and hugged me. "What was that for?" I asked her when she pulled away. "You're like the sister I've never had before." I smiled. "Thank you. And I feel the same way about you." She smiled and went to bed. I changed into my pajamas and went to sleep.

_Edward's POV_

"Alice. I think we should mind our own business." Alice was such a nosy body. Alice was silent. "I'm going up to the boys dorm to think for awhile, ok? Don't bother me." She was quiet once again. I made my way up to the boys dorm and found that Harry and Ron were up talking. "Hey guys. What's up?" They just glared at me. "Cedric is a great guy and he's happy with Bella." Ron said. "He's like family to us and we'd appreciate it if you would stop trying to break them up." Harry finished. I nodded. "Ok." I felt bad for what Alice did to Bella. "Good night." I said and they just turned out the light and went to sleep. I laid in bed and was thinking about Bella when she was happy. I saw how she was when she was with Cedric and I didn't want to ruin that.

**Chapter 11**

_Cedric's POV_

As I made my way to the Gryffindor dorm to pick up Bella for Detention, I heard Edward and Alice arguing. "I think that we should mind our own business. Cedric is my brother and I just want Bella to be happy." For once Edward was on my side. Awesome. "No!" Alice was such a little --I'm not gonna say it, or think it, for that matter. "Alice! Mind your own business!" Edward was really pissed. I entered. Alice glared at me while Edward greeted me. "Hey Cedric! I guess you heard our discussion." I nodded while I glared at Alice. Herminone came down the stairs. "Oh, hey Cedric! Bella's getting ready. She told me about what happened, at least you got McGonagall instead of Snape for detention." I was relieved. An hour with Snape. Ouch. "Hey Cedric!" Bella exclaimed as she came down, tripping on the last step. Ron, who was coming down behind her, grabbed her from behind before she could fall. "Thanks." Ron smiled as he let go of her. "No problem." Bella came over to me without tripping or stumbling. "Hey." She said as she kissed my cheek. "Ready for detention?" I asked. "I'm ready as I'll ever be." I laughed. "Bye!" I yelled over my shoulder as we walked out. We made our way to Professor McGonagall's room for detention.

_Bella's POV_

When we entered McGonagall's room, she had two chairs set up in front of her desk. "Good morning." she called. "Good morning, Professor McGonagall." I replied. She was sitting at her desk sorting papers. "I don't really have that much for you two to do, but you have to stay here for an hour." We nodded. "You two may talk but you have to do so as you're cleaning the classroom." We nodded again. "Well, get to it." I started on one side when Cedric started on the next. "Bella, may I speak to you for a moment?" I turned towards her. "Of course." She smiled. "Come into my office with me." I nodded and followed her. "The second task is tonight at 5Pm. I expect you will be on time?" I nodded. "Good. Well, I hope that I don't see you or Cedric in detention again." I smiled. "I hope so, too." She laughed. "Get back to work." She said, half-jokingly. I did. "Bella, what did you two talk about?" I smiled at him. "She said that she hopes that she doesn't see us in detention again. And that the second task is tonight at 5." He nodded. I looked at the clock and saw that we have a half hour left. "Well, I see that you are done. You can go." McGonagall spoke up. When we left, it was 2:30. "Want to go for a walk?" Cedric asked me. "Sure."

_Cedric's POV_

We walked to the owlery and back. When we got back, it was about 3:45Pm. "So now what?" Bella was on my right, ready to pass out. "I think I should get you inside." She nodded. I grabbed her hand and went to the Gryffindor common room.

_Cedric's POV_

When we entered the common room, Harry was sitting in front of the fireplace. "Hey, Harry, did you do that thing with the egg?" He nodded. "The task is at 5Pm, ok?" He nodded again. "The task is at the black lake." Harry sounded worried. I nodded and took Bella to lay down on the couch. "Why don't you get some sleep and I'll wake you up around 4:45, okay?" She nodded. I threw a blanket over her and sat in the chair. She was sleeping before I even sat down. "Cedric, I love you." I smiled. "So you two are dating now?" Harry whispered. "Yeah. I guess you could say that. She's so peaceful, isn't she?" He smiled and nodded while looking at her. We sat there looking at Bella for an hour. "Cedric, I think we should wake her up, it's 15 minutes till 5." I nodded and kneeled down beside her. "Bella, wake up. It's almost time for the second task." She turned over. I laid my hand on her arm and gently shook it. "Bella. Wake up." She turned over to me and mumbled something. "5 more minutes." I shook her arm again. "No honey. Wake up." She opened her eyes and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked, still half asleep. I took a cold water bottle that Harry had given me and put it to her neck. She jumped up. "Okay! I'm up!" I laughed as I stood up. I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the black lake.

_Bella's POV_

The second task was to search underwater for something that we lost? I don't know. We were handed this mask to be able to breath underwater. Fleur, Cedric and I took it while Vicktor turned into a shark/man and Harry took gilleweed, it made him grow fins, and gills for an hour. They had taken Herminone, Ron, and some other people. Fleur was disqualified and Harry saved her sister which caused him to be in second place, Cedric in first, and I was in third. The one dream I had when my foot was caught in some seaweed was true, but I didn't black out. Cedric took me up to the surface before I could. Today was Wednesday and the last task was on Monday. Now Cedric, Harry and I were on our way to transfiguration class. When we entered, the class was spilt in two. "Boys on the right side and girls on the left." McGonagall pronounced. Cedric gave me a quick kiss and went onto the right side to sit next to Harry and Ron while I sat next to Cho and Herminone. "What do you think this is about?" Cho asked me. I shrugged. "Hey, I'm sorry for flirting with Cedric all the time. I admit, I'm a little jealous. I mean, I've been trying to get him to notice me for the last two years and then you show up and you stole his heart." She chuckled at this. "But he seems happy with you." I was taken back by this last statement. "Seems?" I was a little annoyed with her now. "I don't know if he's happy with you. I'm just assuming by the way he acts around you." I heard Herminone say under her breath, "Uh oh. Bring out the claws." I was still glaring at Cho. "He is happy with her, Cho." Thank you Herminone. "Sure, whatever." I looked over to Cedric, who was giving me a look that just screams 'Behave yourself.' I smiled and winked at him. He returned the smile and I turned back to Cho. "Did you see the way he looked at you? That just screams unhappiness." Cho was way out of line. This made me clench my fists. "Okay students. Now with the Tri-wizard tournament, there is another tradition. The Yule Ball." People were murmuring about this. "What the hell is that?" I asked Herminone. She shrugged and McGonagall continued. "The yule ball is a dance, if you may." People cheered and she continued. I guess Ron said something. "Mr. Weasley, would you mind demonstrating the opening dance?" Ron looked scared as he stood. "Put your hand on my waist, Mr. Weasley." Poor Ron. Everyone bursts into hysterics as they showed us the opening dance. "This dance is for the Tri-Wizard champions. Then other couples may join. Now, pair up and practice." Cedric smiled at me but didn't move. I saw that Edward was glaring at Cedric as he smiled at me. Cho got up and headed towards Cedric and Herminone had to restrain me from ripping her hair out. Cho asked Cedric if he'd be her partner and he agreed. He agreed! I walked over to Edward and asked him to be my partner and he agreed. Cedric eyed me and Edward as I eyed him and Cho. Edward and Cho were smiling triumphantly as we all danced. "Class dismissed." Everyone left but Edward, Cho, Cedric and I. "Thanks for asking me to be your partner, Bella. It meant a lot." Cedric eyed Edward as he kissed me on the cheek and left. I stared after him in amazement and turned towards Cedric and Cho to see that he kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and whipped pass me, shoving my shoulder a little in the process. I turned around and started after her with my fists clenched. Cedric grabbed me around the waist. "Don't stop me or it'll be pre-meditated. Let me do it while it's still a crime of passion." He chuckled and turned me around. He tried to kiss me softly on the lips but I turned away. "What's wrong?" He asked, hurt. "Don't kiss me. You don't know what she could have given you." I pulled away and walked towards the exit.

_Cedric's POV_

"Come on! Don't be like that!" I exclaimed as I followed Bella out into the courtyard. "Be like what?" Her voice broke and she didn't stop as she crossed the courtyard. "It was a harmless kiss, Bella." I grabbed her arm and spun me around to face me. She had pure rage and hurt in her eyes. "Yeah right. You know how I feel about her. Why would you even do that?" Tears were streaming down her face. I went to pull her into a hug but she stepped back. "Don't touch me." She turned and ran to get away. I ran after her as she went inside and down the stairs towards the clock tower. "Bella!" She didn't stop. Her hastiness caused her to trip and fall, scraping her hands. She bounced back up and ran away again. She stopped halfway and wiped the tears from her eyes as she turned around to face me. "Bella. I'm sorry. It was just a kiss." That did it. "Just a kiss? Does that mean that the kisses you gave me meant nothing?" I walked towards her and she just stood there. "No, honey. Bella, I love you and Cho is nothing compared to you." she smiled a little at that. I walked towards her until I was right in front of her. I pulled her into a hug and she hugged me back. "Thank you." she murmured into my shoulder. She buried her head into my chest and I just held her. "You are what gets me up every morning, you light the way. I love you, Bella." She pulled away and started walking up the stairs. It was about 7:00Pm when we reached the Gryffindor common room. We went over to the fire and sat on the floor in front of it. She turned towards me. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you, too." I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away. "Bella?" She shook her head. "What's wrong?" She turned toward me and shook her head again. "Nothing." she came towards me and pushed her lips harshly against mine. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. (This was getting really predictable.) She was more rough than usually. She forced my lips open and pushed her tongue through. "Bella. Wait." She pulled away, obviously out of breath. "What? Why?" I shook my head. "Bella, what are you doing? You're usually more softer about this. I know you well enough to know that you're trying to hide something." Tears welled up in her eyes. She's been crying a lot lately. "What's wrong? You can trust me." She shook her head. "No, I can't trust you, Cedric." I pulled her into me and hugged her. She struggled to get away but I was stronger and kept her in my embrace. "Let go." Tears started to well up in my eyes, too. "No. Not until you tell me why you can't trust me." She sobbed. "Let go of me." She said in between sobs. I pulled her chin up to look at me. "No." I was firm but I saw terror in her eyes. "Tell me." She stopped crying but she was trying to get away. "I don't know if I can trust you Cedric. I know you have feelings for Cho as well and you can't hide it. I see the way you look at her in the great hall and you accepted to be her partner. I thought you were gonna ask me and I felt betrayed when you accepted to be partners with Cho. But when I saw that you kissed her cheek, I felt cheated and lied to. Why? Why did you do that?" When she was finished, I had tears streaming down my face. I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find my voice. She looked at me with regret and guilt in her eyes. "Cedric. Say something." I looked at her. All I could think of was a crappy 'I'm Sorry' I felt like shit. "Bella." She looked at me and wiped her tears away and tried to sit up. I let go of her and she pulled me into a hug. "Bella. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. I feel horrible now. I didn't know you would take it so personally. When I saw Edward kiss your cheek, I thought that's what you wanted. I saw you stare after him and thought that if you knew how I felt, you would feel regret. I'm so sorry." She pulled away and wiped the tears from my face. "I understand, Cedric." She kissed my cheek and pulled away to look at me. "You're forgiven. I love you Cedric." And with that, she kissed my lips softly.

_Bella's POV_

I felt bad for making Cedric feel horrible. "I love you, too." He murmured against my lips. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "What?" I shook my head and smiled. "Nothing." He didn't take that. "What?!" I smiled even bigger. "You're just so gorgeous." He smiled and looked into my eyes. "What?" He laughed. "You're just so beautiful." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He kissed me back and we heard Alice and Edward enter. "Edward! Look." Alice was so nosy. "Mind your own business Alice. All that matters is that Bella's happy." I smiled. Cedric's lips were still locked with mine. He pulled away and smiled at me. Edward and Alice had left. "So you're happy with me?" I nodded and smiled. "Yes. Are you happy with me?" He smiled again. "Of course." I yawned. "I should leave. You're tired." Stupid involuntary body functions. "Ok." He kissed my cheek and left. "I'll be back tomorrow." He called before he left. "Love you!" I called. He peeked his head back around the corner. "Love you, too babe." I smiled and he left. I went up and went to bed.

_Cedric's POV_

As I was heading to pick Bella up, I was thinking. I'm going to ask her to go to the Yule Ball with me but what if she turned me down? What would I do? I got to the Gryffindor common room and entered. I saw Bella sitting on the couch, reading. I thought I would surprise her. I walked/sneaked up behind her and whispered over her shoulder. "What're you reading?" I thought she would jump half a foot in the air but she just sat there. "Hi, Cedric." She kept reading. "What are you reading, though? Seriously." She flipped the cover to show me. "Maximum Ride." She went back to reading. "What's wrong?" I asked her. She was acting like I was just one of her friends, and not a good one. "Nothing." I pulled her book away. "Hey! I like that book!" I laughed. I pulled her into a hug and she smiled. I kissed the top of her head before I asked. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?" she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Of course, Cedric. I would love to." She smiled and kissed me passionately. "Good. So, what's up?" She looked up and sighed. "The ceiling." We both bursts into laughter. "I love you." Her voice was filled with curiosity, like she didn't know if I really meant it when I said I love her. "I love you, too." Her smile soon faded. "What's wrong?" She shook her head. "Nothing. Why do you ask?" I just looked towards the fireplace which was not lit. She stood up and made her way to the painting. "Wait up! Where are you going?" She turned towards me and replied. "Potions."

_Bella's POV_

Cedric wanted to know what was wrong. I was going to Potions class. The class that we have with Snape and guess who I get to sit with. Edward. This is just great! "Bella! Wait up." I turned towards him with disappointment in my eyes. "What's wrong? I'll listen." I shook my head. "I have potions with Snape and I have Edward as a partner." He chuckled a little. "At least we have it together." She smiled and nodded. "We should head to class before we get detention again." He nodded and we made our way to Potions.

_Bella's POV_

I took my seat next to Edward without looking at him. He stayed silent. "Class has begun. Quiet students." I didn't know what he was saying. I just looked at the front of the room and glanced towards Edward every once in a while. I felt horrible. Even though I love Cedric. I still love Edward. I'm so glad that Edward can't read my mind right now. He keeps glancing at me, too. We caught each others' eye once and I just smiled sheepishly at him and turned away. "Class dismissed." Thank goodness. I got up and turned to leave when I heard Edward's voice. "Bella?" I turned and looked at him. "I just want to say, I'm sorry for everything I have put you through. I never meant to hurt you on purpose and just thought it would be easier if I convinced you that I didn't love you anymore when the truth is, I still love you." I just stayed frozen with shock. "Bella? Bella. Are you ready to go?" Cedric's voice whipped me out of my trance. I stared at Edward. "What did you just say?" Edward just stared back and responded. "I still love you, Bella." Cedric understood. "Bella? Bella, breathe. We need to go." I turned around away from Edward, who was still watching me. And made my way to the door. As soon as I was out I started running. I don't know where to, I was just running where ever my feet take me to. "Bella!" Cedric was following me but somehow, I was faster. I got out side and kept running. I saw a hut. I looked in the window to see that Harry, Ron and Herminone was with this big guy. A teacher I think. I knocked on the door and Ron answered. "Bella! Hey!" He noticed that I was out of breath. "Why don't you come in?" The big teacher asked. I nodded and went in, sitting on his couch next to Harry. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Let me--catch my--breath." I said in between gasps. "Hagrid, this is Bella. Bella, this is Hagrid." I nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." I said when I got my breath back. "Now, what's wrong?" Herminone kneeled down in front of me. "Big, Big problem." Ron was the first to speak up. "Uh oh. Did you kill Draco?" I laughed and shook my head. "No. Nothing like that." Hagrid handed me a glass of water. I took a sip and continued. "You know Edward, right?" I asked them. Ron, Harry and Herminone nodded. "Edward is her Ex-boyfriend. And she's dating his brother." Harry explained. Hagrid's eyes got wide. "I didn't know they were brothers. Any way. In potions, I have to sit with Edward. Well, today when I was leaving, he told me that he still loves me. With Cedric standing right behind me, too." Harry and Ron just about died from shock when Herminone just stayed frozen. "Well, what'd you do?" She asked. "I walked out and as soon as I got outside, I took off running so that I wouldn't have to deal with the fight that Cedric and Edward probably had. Cedric tried to follow me but couldn't keep up." Herminone nodded. "Well, how do you feel about Edward? That's the most important thing." Just then we heard another knock at the door. Hagrid opened it to reveal a very confused, out-of-breath and sweating Cedric. I had to hold back my laughter. "Have you seen—?" He trailed off, catching my eye. "Bella!" He walked in towards me. "I was looking everywhere for you. Why did you run off like that?" I looked at him confused. "You didn't hear what Edward said to me?" He nodded. "No, I did. It's just that, I thought you wanted to talk about it, I didn't know you were gonna run off like that." I stood up and walked towards him. "You are so understanding." He was still trying to catch his breath but he smiled. I kissed him and I heard Ron exclaim. "Eww! Why don't you let him take a shower first?" I turned towards him and then looked back at Cedric. He raised his eyebrow and I winked at him. "See you guys later. Nice meeting you Hagrid." He smiled. "Nice meeting you, too, Bella." I took Cedric's hand and left. "I didn't mean together!" Ron is such a moron sometimes. Cedric and I walked out together. I turned to him. "You know. You are really sexy when you're all hot and sweaty." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Gross!" I said as I hugged him back. "If you didn't want me to hug you, then why did you say that I was sexy when I'm like this?" I laughed. "Because it's true." I started towards Hogwarts.

**Chapter 12**

_Cedric's POV_

Bella just said I was sexy. I'm hot and sweaty and she said I'm sexy like this. Hmm. I should get hot and sweaty more often. Bella and I were walking back to Hogwarts. "Bella?" She stopped to turn and look at me. "Yes?" She asked. "You really think I look sexy?" She laughed. "Yes. I do." She then kissed my cheek. I grabbed her hand and we went back to Hogwarts.

_Cedric's POV_

When we got back to Hogwarts, Bella took me up to the Hufflepuff common room. "Grab some clean clothes then meet me in the prefects' bathroom." I nodded and did so. When I entered the bathroom, Bella was already waiting for me with some clean clothes for herself. "About time." She smiled. I took off my shirt and pants putting them on the side. I locked the door as she took off her shirt and pants too, putting them in the same pile. "You're even sexier without your shirt on." she said as she started to fill up the bathtub. She walked over to me and pulled my head down to meet her lips half way. I noticed that the tub was almost filled. "Bella. Let's hold on for in the water." She smiled and turned off the spout. I got in first, pulling her in by the waist. She landed gently on my lap. "So, tell me. You don't even seem like a vampire. What other differences do you have?" I smiled. "Well, I do get hurt like a normal human. I bleed and I have sensitive parts, if you know what I mean." She got a wicked smile on her face as she looked down. I crossed my legs to prevent any hitting. "Don't even think about it." Her face fell. "Aww." I laughed. "Anyway, I do have speed like a vampire, but I don't use it a lot. And my teeth aren't venomous." Her eyes widened at that. "Then how are you a vampire?" I shrugged. "I was bit but somehow, it didn't change me entirely. I don't get any deceases either. So I'm safe from any sickness." She smiled at that. I kissed her neck. I lingered there and started to suck. "Stop that." she said, slightly hitting me. I stopped and pulled away. "Why?" She giggled. "You're going to leave a mark." I grinned from ear to ear. "That's the point." She rolled her eyes and got off my lap. She went under water to smooth her hair and came back up. "Your hair is a mess." She said as she came up. "Gee, thanks." Then I went under. When I came back up, she was staring at me in awe. "What?" She took her hands and ran them through my hair, messing it up. "What are you doing?" She stared at my hair then smiled. "You look like you just crawled out of bed." She replied, laughing a bit. I ran my hand through my hair. "Thanks." She giggled again. I pulled her towards me and started to kiss her. She pulled away and smiled. "I love you." Bella was acting really strange. "I love you, too." I kissed her cheek. She smiled wider. We just sat there, starting at each other until she got out. "What's wrong?" She shook her head as she started to dry off. She grabbed her clean clothes and towel and went into one of the stalls to change. "Bella?" No word. She came out fully dressed, put her towel and under-garments in her bag and left without saying a word. "Bella!" I called after her. I emptied the water, dried off and changed. I left to follow her.

_Bella's POV_

I can't believe Cedric. He acts like everything is alright after he heard Edward tell me that he still loves me. He doesn't say a word at all about it. I heard him coming after me. "Bella!" I picked up the pace. I didn't want to face him right now. It's not that I'm mad at him, I'm mad at myself for having feelings for Edward. "Bella!" I wiped the tears away from my face and slowed back down to walking. "Bella?" Cedric put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. He walked around to face me. "Bella? What did I do?" I just looked away. "Bella. Honey, tell me." He grabbed my chin and pulled it up to meet his gaze. I closed my eyes. I knew he was aggravated with me. He threw me over his shoulder and held my legs as he made his way to somewhere I have probably never been. His hold on my legs were strong, so I couldn't wiggle myself free. "Put me down, Cedric! Put me down!" I yelled at him. I pounded my tiny fists against his back. "Stop that unless you want me to drop you on your head." I stopped. He took me somewhere tiny, a closet most likely. I heard the whispers. "They're probably gonna make out." and "That's so romantic." I rolled my eyes. He walked in, turned around, closed and locked the door and set me down. I looked away from him. "Tell me. What is wrong? Did I do something?" I shook my head. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face around to look at him. "Bella. Tell me what's wrong?" He was frustrated. Even though it was dark, I could see frustration in his eyes. "Cedric." He caressed my hair. "What is it?" I didn't know how to tell him. I slid down to the floor and started crying. He slid down next to me and put his hand on my knee. "What is it, babe?" I tried to start. "I...you...Edward." He stopped me after Edward. "Does this have something to do with what happened in Potions today?" I nodded and started sobbing. He pulled me into his chest. "Don't worry. I'm not mad about that." I shook my head. "That's not it." He chuckled. "What? It's not like you still love him, right?" I froze. He kissed the top of my head. "Oh, Bella. You don't need to worry. It's okay that you still love him. I still have feelings for my ex-girlfriend." I pulled my head around to look at him through narrowed eyes. "What's her name?" He laughed. "I don't talk to her anymore." I growled inside my head. "What's her name?" He shook his head. "Fine. Don't be mad." I smiled at him. "There's no way I could stay mad at you, baby." He smiled. "It's Cho." I froze again. "Breathe." I exhaled in a big gust. "You and Cho used to date?" I asked through my clenched teeth. "No need to worry, honey." I wasn't worried. I was furious. "You still have feelings for her and you kissed her on the cheek!" I stood up. "Bella! Calm down."

_Cedric's POV_

I just screwed up big time. "Calm down, Bella. " She had her fists clenched and she was furious. I could see it in her eyes. "Baby." She shot daggers at me through her eyes. "Don't call me that." I'm pretty sure that I'm the biggest idiot alive right now. She raised both her fists. I grabbed her around the wrists. "Let go." I shook my head. "Not unless you let me explain." She stayed quiet. "I broke up with her. I never really touched her all that much. The occasional kiss on the cheek and a peck on the lips. We never said I love you to each other and one time she said it to me and I couldn't say it back. We only went out for a month and we didn't do anything. Bella." She stayed quiet. "I've told you everything, Bella." She was still quiet. "Bella?" I still had her wrists. I pulled her into me and wrapped my arms around her. "Bella. Please say something. Baby." She wrapped her arms around me. I felt tears well up as we hugged. "Bella?" She pulled away. "What?" She sounded hurt. I heard her quieted sobs and whimpering. "Don't cry. Please don't cry." She slid down back onto the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest. I slid down next to her and wrapped my arms around her and cradled her into my chest. "Don't cry. Hey, the Yule ball is tomorrow night. Are you excited?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood. She chuckled. "Yeah." Mission accomplished. "Bella. Are you ok?" she nodded. I got up and turned on the light to see that she was still huddled on the ground. " I love you." Her voice was as soft as ever. "I love you, too."And I leaned down and kissed her.

_Bella's POV_

Cedric got up, pulling me with him and turned off the light. He unlocked the door and opened it. No one was outside, so we walked out. After he closed the door behind him, he took my hand and led me to the Gryffindor common room. "Go on in. I need to grab something. I'll meet you in the great hall." He kissed my cheek and left. I walked in and almost walked back out but it was too late. Edward sat on the couch with his head turned towards me. I'm guessing that he heard me. "Hey." I said walking towards the girls dorm. "Hey. I need to talk to you." Shoot! I should have known that this was coming. "Oh. What about?" I stopped at the base of the stairs and turned towards him. He was standing a foot away. I never even noticed that he had gotten up. "About today in Potions. I'm sure that you haven't forgotten that." I shook my head. "Of course not." He took one step towards me and I took one step back. He chuckled. "Bella. I still love you," Why does he have to keep saying that? "And I never stopped." I raised my eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" He took another step towards me but I couldn't move. It was like my feet were nailed to the floor. "When I told you that I didn't love you anymore, it was a lie. I just thought that you would move on and have a happy family that you wouldn't of had if I had stayed with you. I knew you could do better then me." I stayed nailed to the floor but I was able to move my mouth. "Why now? Why didn't you come back and tell me this?" He shook his head and took another step forward. My knees almost buckled underneath me. "I thought that you moved on. I made Alice stop looking into your future so that we wouldn't interfere with your life any more." Then it hit me. Alice! She must have seen all the premonitions I've been having. He was two steps away from me. "But, Bella, love. I still love you and I always will." He took those remaining two steps, caressed my cheek and looked into my eyes. "And I know that you feel the same." He put one finger under my chin and lifted my face up so that our noses touched. "Bella." He breathed, smiling my favorite crooked smile. I stayed frozen. I think I actually leaned into him. His lips were gentle but urgent. I closed my eyes as he put his hands on the side of my face and I had my hands on his forearms. Like I was hanging or doing pull ups. He was so passionate. He took one of his hands, I think it was his left one, and wrapped it around my waist, pulling me against him. Our bodies molded together and made me feel like we were together again. Alice entered, talking to Emmett. When she saw us, she squealed. That made me freeze. I was hoping that Cedric wouldn't find out about this. I already feel guilty. I don't need to see the pain in his eyes when he looked at me. I pulled away. "I have to go." I ran pass, more like shoved pass Alice and Emmett. All I heard was a 'Way to go, man!' from Emmett and a 'Shut up!' from Alice. I ran downstairs. I saw Cedric ahead me and slowed to a walking. I wasn't crying. (That's a first.) I needed to talk to Herminone but I couldn't find her anywhere. So I was just following Cedric down to the great hall. I stepped quietly so I could scare him. All of a sudden, he turned around and grabbed me at the waist. "What do you think you're doing?"

_Cedric's POV_

I had Bella by the waist. She laughed. "I just thought that I would try to scare you." I shook my head. I looked her in the eyes and saw guilt. "What's wrong?" She laughed and pulled away. "I can't get anything by you, can I?" I laughed, too and shook my head. "No, you can't. Now tell me, what's wrong? Again." She playfully hit me on the shoulder. "Nothing that you need to worry about, babe." She gave me a peck on the lips and walked around me towards the great hall. I believed her. The mood she was in told me that she was fine. I followed her and grabbed her hand. When we walked in, she saw Herminone and ran towards her. I followed her immediately. "Herminone. I need to talk to you." Herminone nodded and followed her out. "I'll be back soon. Don't miss me." She pecked me on the cheek and walked out. She was acting overly-hyper. I sat down and started eating.

_Bella's POV_

After Herminone and I walked out to the big clock thing's courtyard, I turned to her. I was panicked. "Herminone, help!" She held up her hands. "Calm down and explain what happened. I explained. "Edward kissed you?" I nodded. "Did you break away?" I shook my head. Amazingly, I had no tears streaming down my face. Yet. "I kissed him back." She gasped. "What? You kissed him back? Why the bloody hell would you kiss him back?" I shrugged. "I was trying to tell you in Hagrids' hut but Cedric knocked on the door but, I still love him." She stayed silent. "Help! Should I tell Cedric." She nodded. "It would be best. What if he found out from Edward? Did anyone else see?" I slapped myself on the forehead and nodded. "The two biggest blabbermouths in the world. Alice and Emmett." She was shaking her head. "Go tell him before they do." I nodded and went back into the school. When I entered the great hall, I didn't see Cedric at first. I looked over at Cho and guess who was sitting next to her. Cedric. He saw me and waved me over. I shot him a I'm-not-coming-over-there-cuz-I'm-gonna-kick-your-ass-if-I-do look, and went to sit with Harry and Ron. I ate in silence. "Do you think that I should ask Cho to the Yule ball, Ron?" My head shot up. "Definitely. But good luck, seeing that Cho can't keep her hands off Cedric for two minutes." I like Ron. "What do you think, Bella?" I smiled. "What Ron said." Harry laughed and went over to Cho.

_**Chapter 13**_

_Cedric's POV_

Bella walked over to sit with Harry and Ron after glaring at me. Cho couldn't keep quiet long enough so I could think. Harry walked over and was staring at Cho. "Cho, could I talk to you for a minute?" Bella and Ron were staring. "Sure. Be right back Cedric. Don't miss me." She hopped up and kissed me on the cheek, glancing towards Bella. I saw Bella get up and come over here. As soon as Cho turned, I wiped the cheek that she kissed. As soon as I was finished wiping off the contaminated cheek, Bella reached me. "What the hell are you doing?" She asked. "When I was Chinese tortured over here with Cho or trying to wipe off the radioactive waist she left by kissing me on the cheek? What is in that lip gloss? It's like glue!" She laughed. She took Cho's seat. "So you were tortured over here?" I nodded. "Basically. Help." She shook her head. "She shoved bamboo shoots underneath your finger nails?" I nodded, pouting. "I waved you over to come and save me." She laughed. "Did she threaten you to come over here?" I decided to keep playing. "Don't let her fool you, she may look sweet. But inside she is an evil little witch." She cracked up laughing. "I think...we all...knew that!" She said in between gasps. "She dragged me over here." She slowed down to a chuckle. "Well, I'm sorry that I didn't save you." She said kissing my lips softly. "Um, excuse me. But that's my seat." Bella turned towards Cho. "And?" Cho tapped her foot impatiently. "And your sitting in it." She turned towards me. "Cedric, can you make her move? My feet hurt." I was getting fed up with Cho's 'Help me!' attitude. I snorted, she whined. Just like old times. "Cedric. Why are you being so rude?" Bella spoke up. "Maybe it's because you won't shut up." She snapped. I like jealous Bella. "Cedric, she's being mean to me." She wouldn't stop whining. "Bella, apologize." I winked at her. Bella smiled at me. "I'm sorry," Cho smiled, Bella continued. "That Cedric isn't interested in a bubble-headed bimbo like you." Bella and I stood up and turned to Cho. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you." Bella cut me off. "I doubt that. She's probably reminding herself to breath right now." Cho scowled at her. "I'm not interested in you!" Bella and I walked off leaving Cho with Harry.

_Bella's POV_

As soon as we were out of the great hall, Cedric froze. He pushed me behind him. "What are you doing?" He was silent. I peeked around him to see a very tan, black haired boy. "Jacob!" I ran around Cedric and gave him a hug. "Hey Bells!" He replied. "How are you?" I pulled away. "Good, did you get accepted, too?" Jacob nodded. "Bella?" I had almost forgot about Cedric. "Cedric, this is Jacob, my best friend. Jake, this is Cedric." Payback's a bitch. "Her boyfriend." At least I introduced you, okay? Jacob walked towards Cedric with a disgusted look on his face. Cedric was returning the grimace. "What are you doing here, mongrel?" Huh? "Cedric, what are you talking about?" No answer. "Same as you are, leech." I froze. I forgot that vampires and werewolves are mortal enemies. "Bella?" The room started to spin. I started to sway. "Bells? Are you alright?" Black out. Again.

_Bella's POV_

No premonition this time. Hmm. That's weird. "Bells? Bella, can you hear me?" I felt scorching hands on the side of my face. "Bella? Are you hurt?" I opened my eyes. "Bells? You okay?" I sat up. "Yeah. Too much stress." Jacob nodded and helped me up. "Bella, you really need to stop doing that." Cedric started. "She's done this before?" I stomped on Cedric's foot. Hard, too. "OW!" Cedric started hopping up and down, holding his injured foot. When he stopped, he glared at me. "I should get you back up to the common room." Cedric walked towards me and threw me over his shoulder. This time his hold was on my waist. "Hey! Put me down! I am fully capable of walking!" Jake was following us. "Don't you mean stumbling?" Sometimes I just wanted to slap him. "Shut up, Jake." He did. When we entered the common room, Cedric took me over to the couch and set me down. "Listen, I'll put aside this whole mortal enemies thing aside if you do. Agreed?" Jacob nodded and held out his hand. "I'm Jacob Black." Cedric shook his hand. "Cedric Diggory." Jacob let go of Cedric's hand. "Bella. Only you would have a werewolf as a best friend." Cedric sat down beside me. I heard a rupture of growls behind us. I turned to see Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. My heart sped up. "Bella. Calm down." Cedric's voice calmed me down. Jasper was trying to send a wave of calm through everyone. "What are you doing here, pup?" I had enough of this derogatory shit.

_Edward's POV_

Jacob Black, a werewolf. Unbelievable. Jacob wasn't shaking. Bella was pissed. "Would you mind leaving?" Her voice was calm. "Get away from him, Bella. He's not stable." Cedric was the first to speak. "Yes he it. Look at him, he hasn't phased." I shook my head, "Yet. Bella, get away from him." Bella just stared at me, annoyed. "He's not shaking. I'm not in any danger." Cedric turned to look at Jacob, who was stretched out on a chair. "Bella. He's still a danger." Jacob sprung up. "I'm not going to phase. I have better control now." I relaxed. "Edward! What are you doing!?" Alice hissed. "Take Emmett and Jasper. Now." Alice didn't object. They left. Bella got up and walked pass me. Cedric followed her. That left me and Jacob. Jacob's thoughts went through my head. I cringed. "You don't like it when you see what you did to her. That was all your fault, leech. She was always so insecure and had to hold herself together to keep from breaking down. You left a huge gap in her. Cedric helped her. She hasn't been this happy in months." His thoughts kept coming, tearing me wider and wider apart. Bella, laying on the cold, wet, forest floor. Huddled in a ball repeating 'He's gone.' And her trying to hold herself together. Then her smile when she was with Jacob and two other boys. This is all because of me. I looked down. "I never meant to hurt her." Jacob came to stand in front of me. "But you did. Horribly. She's happy with Cedric. Don't mess it up." And he left.

_Cedric's POV_

Jacob soon followed us. "All of that, was because of him?" He looked confused. "I can read minds, too." Jacob sighed and nodded. "I can't believe him! Doing that to Bella." Jacob sighed. "Yeah, I know. So how do you know Edward?" Bella was leaning against a wall. "He's my brother." Jacob's eyes got wide. "That's kind of hard to believe. You smell like a vampire but you don't have any of the characteristics of one." I smiled. "I have no clue. I don't age, I smell like a vampire, I have immaculate hearing, eyesight, and smell. I guess a different type turned me." Jacob nodded. "But, wait. I noticed you blush?" I nodded. "I still have blood, a pulse, and normal skin color. I don't really need to hunt and I can eat human food. My temperature is only 94.2 and my teeth aren't venomous so if I bit someone, it wouldn't change them." He smiled. "So, when the little accident magnet," he pointed towards Bella, who stuck her tongue out at us. "Is hanging around you, she's in no danger?" I shrugged. "I guess. I'm only as strong as a body builder and I break like a human. I feel pain." Jacob looked down there. I held up my hands. "Don't even think about it, mongrel." He smiled and looked up. "Go on. What do you mean that you break like a human?" I put my hands down. "I get broken bones. I don't get sick or anything. Oh! And my skin isn't hard as granite. My teeth are though, so, I can't chip them even if I tried." Bella smiled at me. She came over and hugged me. I hugged her back. When she pulled away, she held onto my arm and stiffened. "Bella?" She was looking over at Cho, who was walking towards us. "Bella. I told her. I'm not interested." Cho came over and walked to Jacob, who stepped away. "Hello there. I'm Cho." Jacob eyed her and turned away. "Uh huh." Cho walked away in a huff. "Ha! Slut." Jacob widened his eyes at Bella. "Bella! Such language." I laughed. "You should of heard what she called me when we had our first big fight." Bella blushed. "You heard me?" I nodded. "I think everyone heard you, baby." Jacob was chuckling. I mocked Bella. "Stupid son of a--Mother--!" I walked around and started kicking the air. Bella turned beet red. "You're mean." I walked back over to Bella and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just showing Jacob what you did when I got pissed at you for the first time." She hit my arm. Jacob, who was on the floor, laughing his ass of, finally got up. Bella yawned. "I'll take you up to the common room so you can sleep." Before we went upstairs, Bella turned around. "What house are you in?" Jacob smiled, "I think it's called Gryffindor." Bella smiled. "That's What I'm in." Jacob nodded. "Well, see ya Bells!" And we left.

**Chapter 14**

_Bella's POV_

Cedric took me back up to the Gryffindor common room. He made me comfortable on the couch and then lit the fire. He sat on the floor and I played with his hair. He grabbed my hand. "Why don't you try to sleep?" I covered up and fell asleep.

_Bella's Premonition_

Harry and I dodged the green flash. Harry ducked behind some gravestones as I ran over to Cedric and hid behind him. He had cuts on his cheeks and his forehead. His sweater was ripped and his jeans were stained. Edward looked immaculate. "Get back to the port-key!" Cedric yelled at me. "No! Not without you." My voice was cracking. "I'll be fine. Just go!" I shook my head. "So stubborn." he mumbled. "Everyone, get to the port-key." I had scrapes on my face and arms. So did Harry. Edward disappeared into the trees. "Bella, Let's go!" I ran with Cedric. Harry was already by the port-key. It look like a cup of some sort. "On three. One, Two, three!" We landed in a field. I heard cheers but couldn't open my eyes. "Bella? Bella. Wake up."

_Bella's POV_

I was awakened by Cedric's soothing voice. "Hmm." I rolled over to face him. He put his hand on my cheek. "It's 9:00Am. We have class." I opened my eyes. I didn't want to be late. "We have Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Starting at ten. That's in an hour." I sat up and yawned. "Thanks. Why am I in my bed?" Cedric chuckled. "I picked you up and moved you here. Then I had to leave." He kissed my forehead. "Tonight is the Yule Ball." He smiled. "I should get ready for class." He nodded and left. I took a shower in the girl's bathroom and changed into my robes. When I walked down, I ran into Herminone. "Bella, I have the perfect dress for you. You'll love it." I remembered that I needed a dress for tonight. "Can I see it?" She shook her head. "Tonight, I'll do your hair and make-up. Cedric will be amazed. I'll see you in potions." She ran past me up to the girls' dorm. Cedric walked over to me. "Ready?" I nodded and looked at the clock. 9:45. 15 minutes left to get to Potions. I nodded. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we started walking.

_Cedric's POV_

Classes and lunch went by in a flash. Bella was upstairs with Herminone and Alice getting ready for the dance. I had a tuxedo on. To be honest, I look like a dork. I heard Bella. "No! Get Alice away from the make-up!" I laughed. "Ow! Watch where your poking that thing. You got my leg!" Poor Bella. "Hey! Get away from me. Put the lipstick down Alice! Cedric, HELP!!" I laughed even louder. "Stop laughing! Get up here and help me!" I'm glad I'm not her right now. "Suck it up!" I heard Alice. "Ow!!" I laughed. "If my date is hurt in any way, I'm coming up there after you two!" I called up the stairs. "You stay down there! If you come up, we'll poke you with hair pins!" I laughed again. "Stop laughing! Help! OW!" Harry and Ron came in behind me. "Waiting for Bella?" I nodded. "OW!! Cedric! HELP!" Harry and Ron laughed with me. "Poor Bella." I nodded. "You look beautiful!" Alice exclaimed. "Cedric is going to have a problem keeping his hands off of you!" Uh oh. What dress did they put her in? "Ready Cedric?" Herminone was excited. "Yeah." I backed up. "Here she comes. Oh no! Don't trip Bella! Grab her Alice!" She came down the stairs. She had curls on the side. The rest of her hair was pinned up in a Chinese bun. She had a black gown on and it had grey ruffles at the feet. She lifted up her gown to show her shoes. Deathtraps. Of course. The gown was long sleeve. The part that covered her arms and her collar bone was see-through. It went up to her neck. She was wearing the necklace I gave her. I walked over to her and tried to put my arm around her waist. "No, no! You'll wrinkle the dress." Alice said, slapping my arm away. I leaned down to whisper in Bella's ear. "You look gorgeous, baby." She smiled and blushed. "You do, too, Cedric. Are you ready?" I nodded.

_Bella's POV_

When we got to the great hall, it was beautifully decorated. Cedric wrapped his arm around mine and we took our place behind Harry. My heart started pumping louder and louder in my ears. "Please don't let me trip and fall." I whispered to Cedric. He chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. I won't." I smiled. The first couple went out. Then Vicktor and Herminone. Then Harry and Cho, I was so nervous when we walked out. I looked into the crowd and saw the Cullens. Rosalie wasn't there. One more thing not to worry about. I was happy. I avoided eye contact with Edward, though he looked uber-gorgeous in his suit. I really missed the feeling he gave me. I felt really bad for dating his brother. When I looked in Edward's eyes, I saw the pain he felt. We reached the center and the dance started. I wasn't even thinking about the moves. "You're doing really well." Cedric was smiling at me the whole time and I didn't even notice. "Thanks, you are, too." I smiled but I don't think it reached my eyes. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "I just have some things on my mind. With the last task coming up, and everything else." He nodded. When that dance was done, I walked away to sit down. Cedric followed me. "Now tell me, what's wrong? Don't lie. You really suck at lying." I giggled at that. I didn't want to tell him now. "I'm going to go get a drink. I'll tell you later, okay?" he nodded and I went to the snacks and refreshments' table. I got a sprite and sat there watching Cho talk to Cedric. _It's nothing. She's just flirting._ I thought. Cho put her hands on Cedric's arm and they were laughing. _It's nothing. It's nothing._ I kept telling myself over and over again. They kept laughing and then they looked in each others eyes. Cedric leaned in and kissed Cho. HE KISSED CHO!! I threw away my sprite and marched over there. When I was a few steps away, they were still kissing. I clawed them apart and turned to Cedric. Without a word, I punched him straight across the jaw. "Jerk!" I spat at him. I turned around and ran up to the Gryffindor's common room. "Bella! Wait!" I picked up the speed. "Don't bother!" I screamed over my shoulder. He was right behind me. "Leave me alone!" I screamed at him. He was right in front of me. He grabbed my arm and held me in place. "Let go of me!" He shook his head. He then threw me over his shoulder and made his way to another place where I've never been. "Put me down! Let go of me, Cedric!" I pounded my fists on his back. No reply. "Let me go!" I tried kicking but his hold on my legs were too strong. We walked into a different closet. He turned, locked the door, turned on the lights and put me down. He had me cornered so I couldn't get away. "Let me explain." I shook my head. "There's nothing to explain! I saw it all, you kissed her and you were still kissing her when I walked over. Everything you told me was a lie. You probably just dated me to get Cho jealous!" I tried to get past him and succeeded. Only to be grabbed again. "Let me go!" He pulled me back into the corner. I never wanted to tell anyone. This all brought back bad memories: Phil, coming home drunk and beating me. My mom not caring. What Phil did when I was 15. And one of my ex-boyfriends who use to beat me all the time. I didn't want Cedric to be like Jason was. Jason had me hospitalized. "Let me go!!" I tried to escape again. He grabbed me at the waist. "First, let me explain!" I finally gave up and collapsed to his side, sobbing and crying hysterically. "Shhhh. Don't cry. Let me explain, alright?" He sat down on the floor holding onto me. He wrapped his arms around me. I tried to pull away. "NO! I said no." I started whimpering. He froze.

_Cedric's POV_

What does she mean she 'said no'? I wasn't going to do anything to her. "Bella. Shh. What do you mean?" She answered in a whimper. "Don't hurt me." I pulled away, still holding onto her. "I'd never hurt you. Why would you think that?" She shook her head. "Tell me. Were you...?" I couldn't find my voice to say the last word. She sobbed loudly and nodded. I tightened my grip. "Don't cry. I'd never do that to you. Don't cry." The fact that someone would do this to her made me sick. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She had forgotten about me and Cho kissing. "My step-father. He use to come home drunk and beat me. One night he...um. He..." she trailed off. I nodded. "You don't have to say it." She held onto me tighter. "He took me into a closet like this and did... That." I feel like a total ass now. "I'm so sorry. I never would've brought you in here if I had known." I kissed her hair. "I tried to escape. He grabbed me each time and threw me against the wall. Afterwards, I told my mom. She said I deserved it for being a lying little whore." I couldn't take it anymore. "Please don't say anything else. I don't want to think that someone would do this to you." She nodded. "Bringing me into the closet was no big deal, it's just when I tried to get away. That scared me." I nodded. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I would never do that." She looked up at me. "And I forgive you kissing Cho. The fact that you actually listened without going to kill Phil for this was a good reason to forgive you." She kissed my cheek. I wiped her tears away and just held her. She pulled away and kissed me passionately. "I love you." I smiled. "I love you, too." I picked her up and walked out.

_Bella's POV_

Cedric put me down. I looked around him to see Jake coming towards us. "Hey Jake!" I called. He smiled. "Hey Bells! Hey Cedric! What's up?" Cedric looked towards me with his eye brows raised. "Not much. What about you? How do you like Hogwarts?" Jake's smile turned to a frown. "The potions teacher is an ass. But other than that, I like it." I nodded. I yawned. "I want to go change." I whined. "Then go change." I left and went up to the Gryffindor dorm. Alice and Emmett were hanging out with Edward and Ron. He looked like he had a girls dress on. "Ron! What happened to you? Did you let Alice and Herminone give you a make over?" He scowled at me. "Ha, ha. Very funny." I turned away and walked up to the girls dorm. I changed into a pair of skinny jeans and my orange, black and white paramore t-shirt with my Black converses. I walked down. Cedric was waiting with a pair of jeans on and a plain t-shirt. "Jeez. You change fast." he rolled his eyes. I walked past everyone and grabbed his hand." I almost forgot something." I ran upstairs and grabbed my guitar. I walked downstairs and past Cedric. "Hey! Wait up!" I kept walking. "What's wrong?" I laughed. "There's nothing wrong. " I walked to the stage and walked back stage. Someone came over the speakers. "Now for an in school band. Fallen Angels!" We all walked out stage. My band from Phoenix came out here. We walked on stage. I started playing You found me.

_Is this a dream?  
If it is  
Please don't wake me from this high  
I'd become comfortably numb  
Until you opened up my eyes  
To what it's like  
When everything's right  
I can't believe_

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

So, here we are  
That's pretty far  
When you think of where we've been  
No going back  
I'm fading out  
All that has faded me within  
You're by my side  
Now everything's fine  
I can't believe

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me  
You found me

And I was hiding  
'Til you came along  
And showed me where I belong  
You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know?  
How did you know?

You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
You found me

(You found me)  
(When no one else was lookin')  
You found me  
(How did you know just where I would be?)  
You broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see  
The good and the bad  
And the things in between  
You found me  
You found me

The whole time I was singing this, I was looking at Cedric. He was smiling. When I got off stage he pulled me into a hug. "You were awesome!" I smiled and laughed. "Thanks. I wrote that for you." He pulled away and kissed my forehead. "Thank you." We walked back towards the Gryffindor common room and sat, just watching the fire. "Are you nervous about the last task?" I nodded. "Don't be. You, me and Harry will help each other out. Right?" I nodded again. I nuzzled my neck. I giggled. He started kissing my neck and then he started to suck. "Stop that!" He stopped and pouted. "Why?" I shook my head. "Go ahead." He started again. I felt his teeth graze my skin and my pulse speed up. "Don't be scared. I'd never hurt you." He murmured.

**Chapter 15**

_Cedric's POV_

I kept sucking on Bella's neck. I pulled away and looked. Sure enough, there was a hickey. "What's wrong?" She asked. I laughed. "You bruise easily." She pulled away and looked in the mirror above the fireplace. "Hey!!" I laughed harder. "Your turn." She came over to me and started sucking at my neck. "You know, you're good at this." She pulled away and hit my shoulder. "Gee. Thanks." She continued. We sat there for awhile. She finally finished and I had a hickey, too. She yawned. "I'll leave." She grabbed onto my arm. "Don't leave." I sat back dwon and she nested up beside me. Soon she was sleeping. "Cedric." I smiled. She started shifting. "Cedric." It was more like a whimper. "Help."

_Bella's Dream_

I was in a closet. I looked around for the light switch and found it. When I turned it on, I saw Phil in the corner. "Hello there, Bella. Long time, no see." I backed up to the door. "Bella! Are you in there?" Cedric's voice was frantic and worried. "Cedric." He tried to open the door. "Bella, let me in." I cried. "I can't. It wont open." Phil grabbed me. And pulled me back. "Cedric. Help." He started pounding on the door. "Bella!" Phil kept beating me. "Stop!" I yelled. He hit me across the face. "Cedric! Help!!" The pounding stopped. Just then the door bursts open. "Get away from her!" He grabbed Phil and pushed him against a wall. He had him by the neck. "Cedric!" He turned around towards me, letting Phil scrambled out. He picked me up off the ground and checked me over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" I shook my head. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "I'm so glad you're okay." I nodded. I saw over his shoulder, that Phil came in with a gun. Aimed at Cedric. "Cedric!" BOOM! Cedric fell. I screamed.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up with a gasp. I looked towards Cedric, who was worried. "What the hell were you dreaming about?" I was sweaty. "Nothing." Cedric pulled me into his arms. "Please tell me that wasn't a premonition." I shook my head. "No. Just some bad memories mixed with and overly hyper imagination." He laughed at that. "I love you. And I won't let that happen." I smiled. "I love you, too. And it won't happen. Because I live with my dad in Forks, Washington. My mom and that ass hole are in Arizona." I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god for that." I smiled again. "This summer. Why don't you live with my dad and I in London?" I pulled away and looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?" He nodded. "I'd love to!" I looked at the clock. It was noon. "You let me sleep till noon?" He laughed again. "Yes. It's Sunday." My smile faded. "That means the last task is tomorrow." He nodded. I forgot how to breathe. "Breathe Bella. Don't worry about it."

_Cedric's POV_

Bella started to hyperventilate. "In through the nose, out through the mouth." She nodded, doing so. The day went by so quickly. Bella was a nervous wreck the whole day.

_**The next day at 5Pm**_

_Cedric's POV_

We were getting ready for the last task. Bella was more calm. We were suppose to look through a hedge maze for the cup. Bella kept looking at me, worried. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. We'll find each other and help each other out." I kept telling her. The canon went off and we all entered. Poor Bella. She must be a nervous wreck again. Somewhere in the maze, I ran into Vicktor. His eyes were odd. Harry and Bella got in the middle. "Get down!" they dropped. _"Expelliarmus!" _Vicktor went flying back. I ran up to him and kicked his wand into the bushes and aimed my wand at him. "Cedric! Don't!" Bella's voice was broken. "He's bewitched, Cedric!" Harry tried to pull me away and I pushed him away and ran towards the cup. "Cedric!" Bella was trying to keep up. I tripped.

_Bella's POV_

I ran after Cedric and Harry, only to find that when we stopped, I didn't see Cedric. "Help!" I looked back. Cedric was struggling with the vines. "Harry! Bella!" I looked towards Harry. "Harry! Come on!" He followed through. He ran towards Cedric and got the vines off. _"Reducto!" _He screamed. Cedric got up and pulled me into a hug. "You okay?" He nodded. "Let's go!" Harry screamed. We ran as fast as we could towards the cup. When we got there, Cedric spoke up first. "On three, we'll take it together. One, Two, three!" We all grabbed the cup. We landed in a grave yard. "Cedric. This is the graveyard in my dreams." Cedric didn't seem worried. "The cup was a port-key!" I looked to where Edward was suppose to come out. "Ah. Harry, how nice it is to see you again, with you friends, too. How lovely." I grabbed Cedric's arm. "Let's go. This is my dream. Cedric." He stayed still. He raised his wand. "Show yourself!" Voldemort came out. "No need to do that, young boy." He didn't have his wand in his hand. "Cedric, lower your wand. Now!" I pulled at him but he stayed frozen. "Cedric!" He looked at me and lowered his wand. _"Avada Kadavra!" _A green flash went towards Cedric. But I jumped in front of him. It hit me. "NOOOO!" I went flying back into Cedric. I knocked him backwards. I was on top of a crying, sobbing Cedric. I rolled off of him and stood up. Cedric curled into a ball. "OH, jeez." I grabbed Cedric's arm and pulled him up. I grabbed the sides of his face and made him look at me. "Bella." His eyes were filled with amazement then happiness. He pulled me into a hug. "Are you okay?" I nodded. I kissed him fully on the lips. "Get back to the cup!" He screamed at Harry. When we grabbed the cup, we landed in a field. I heard cheers and I opened my eyes. "We won." I was baffled. "Bella. I can't believe it. You're alive." Harry pulled me into a hug. "The Cruccio curse didn't affect me, why should the killing curse affect me?" They shrugged. "Bella, I'm so glad you're alive." Cedric kissed my head. I smiled. Prof. Moody came over. "Can I talk to you three for a moment?" We all got up and followed him into his office. Harry told him everything. He turned to me. "So you got hit with the killing curse?" I nodded. Just then, Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall and the french dude came in. When I turned around, Prof. Moody did the killing curse. _"Avada Kadavra!" _I went flying back. Books fell onto me. _"Expelliarmus!"_ Dumbledore bellowed. "You killed her!" Snape's voice was close. I pushed the books off of me. "No he didn't!" They all turned towards me. "Bella?" I smiled at them. "Second time it hit me, I'm not hurt." Dumbledore turned to Snape. "Take Harry, Cedric and Bella to your office please." He nodded and beckoned for us to follow him. We did.

_Cedric's POV_

Snape treated the cuts on us. "Bella, your turn." Bella walked over to him. "How did you do that?" She shrugged. "He said the Crucciatus curse didn't have any affect either. Is that true?" She nodded. He finished. "Well done, you three. You all won the Twi-Wizard Tournament." We all cheered. We walked out to be surrounded by friends.

_Bella's POV_

"Great job Bells!" I turned to see Charlie. "DAD!" I ran to him and hugged him. "Hey there. Who's this?" He beckoned towards Cedric. "This is Cedric. My boyfriend." Charlie seemed amazed. "Hello there, sir." Cedric held out his hand and Charlie shook it. "Please, call me Charlie." Cedric nodded. Edward came up behind Cedric. "Great job!" They hugged. Charlie scowled at Edward as he congratulated me with a hug and a peck on the cheek. Cedric joined me after Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacob and Rosalie? Greet me. Carlisle and Esme were there, too. "It's great to see you again." Esme hugged me. Cedric's dad congratulated us. "Hello there. You must be Bella." I nodded and blushed. "Hello there, Mr. Diggory." Cedric turned to me. "By the way, I never found out your last name. What is it?" I smiled. "Bella Swan." He laughed. "That explains why you are so beautiful." I hugged him and kissed him passionately. Him, me, Harry, Ron, and Herminone walked to watch Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leave. "You guys will keep in touch, right?" Herminone was crying. "Group hug?" She asked. We all hugged. "I'm going to miss you all, too." Cedric turned to me to wipe my tears away. "Your dad told me and my dad that, he's thinking about moving here." I jumped on him. "That's not the good part yet!" I pulled away. "Sorry." I mumbled. "Until then, you can stay with Ron." I jumped on him again. "Hug Ron! He's the one who suggested it!" I hugged Ron. "Thank you!" Ron hugged me back. "No problem. Just stay out of my room." I laughed. "Ron's house is right down the street from mine." I was ecstatic. "Calm down!" I did. "I love you." I said to Cedric. He kissed me. "I love you, too."

_**The End**_

NOTE: Sequel coming soon!


End file.
